Big Bad Wolf
by TheKnight000
Summary: "Kagome, your my mate." ever since Kagome first met Inuyasha she knew there was something strange about him, so when she returns from winter break to find that he is stranger than usual, things start to go down hill. i dont own Inuyasha. Please read. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I already have a fic out, but I can never be satisfied with just one. So here is another Inuyasha story. **

**If you haven't read any of my others the one I have out right now is called "Little kids done lie." Its more or a sad fic, but I think it's good. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

**Full Summary: For as long as Kagome knew Inuyasha she knew there was something strange about the way he treated her, so when she returns from winter break and he seems more strange than usual she decides to get down to the bottom of this, but once she climbs down, she doesn't know how to get back up. **

**There is defiantly some OCC behavior. Please remember to review and give me advice POSITIVE REVIEWS ONLY PLEASE, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY. **

**Chapter 1: The return. **

As Kagome walked up the sidewalk to the school she sighed.

The school was exactly the same as when she left it three weeks ago on winter break. She missed the sandy beaches of Greece, her dads home had been the perfect winter get away. Three straight weeks of sleeping in and lounging in the ever changing water on her dads massive estate. She missed living there as a young child, although it was all thrown away before she was even born.

Sixteen years ago her mom had slept with a man she didn't know, who turned out to be a billionaire from Greece, they made an agreement for her to live with her mom, and to visit him whenever possible.

Although he called her almost every day, and they emailed, and when she was there he tried to be around as much as possible but there was only so much time he could spend with her.

When she had returned home her life went back to boring, although while she was there she missed her mom and her best friend, she wished she could have stayed.

After three weeks in paradise where up, she had to come back to winter wonderland, in knee deep snow.

Her best friend Anna walked beside her, she wasn't talking but she had a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Kagome asked as she found her locker and twisted in the dial, they where two lockers apart, the one in-between them already taken.

"I'm just glad your back, I was lonely." She said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault you have no friends but me." She joked and pulled her books out of her locker. Anna shut her locker and leaned on the one between them. "I wish I could've gone, I hate this snow" she said.

They began their treck up the stairs to their class.

"It's not so great there" Kagome said, trying to lighten her friends suddenly damper mood.

"But I saw the pictures you uploaded! It looks fantastic. I so want to go next time." She said, then added. "And it is your fault you're my only friend, no one else wants to be friends with me if I'm friends with a freak like you." She said

Kagome snorted and dodged around a group of mindless people standing in the middle of the hallway with their jaws laying on the floor.

The group that walked down the hallway, hogging it, was a group that was well known, there were only two females in the group, the rest where males. They walked a silent stride, the males just as graceful as the females. Like dancers.

There was no way to get out of their way as they neared, Anna yanked on Kagome's sleeve but they could get around the group. So Kagome braced herself for impact.

The male who lead the group was just walked, although he was looking her direction she had a feeling his mind was in a complete different place.

He slammed into her, Anna was pushed behind her as the male reached out to hold her steady without a blink. His hands caught her sides as she rocked backwards.

It took a couple minutes to comprehend the facts that his hands had slid around her and gripped her backside.

"Ah, Kagome. I missed you over winter break. " He spoke. His voice a low rumble that massaged her soul and warmed her body.

"Inuyasha you can let me go now." Kagome said blushing as he simply drew her closer. His scent was dark and seductive. The kind that made her legs shaky and her thighs turn to jello.

"But, I don't want to let you go." There was a putting his voice. One she didn't notice before.

This was how it was with them, the moment she met him back in junior high she knew that they had a strange energy between them, he always showed her liked her, but in junior high it was simply innocent. He would try to hold her hand, he would rub her neck, but as they grew older he became .. less innocent. She knew he wasn't a virgin and simply didn't want to know when he lost it. But somewhere in between then and now he got worse.

He would touch her, on her butt her thighs, when they sat by each other in class he would stroke her hip, run his hand through her hair, When he came up behind her in the halls he would breath down her neck.

When he sat across from her he would rub her with his feet, play footsie with her. Sometimes it was more extreme.

He once slid his hand down her shirt not touching her, but almost.

He once licked her from the top of her neck all the way down to the bottom.

He even bit her in the neck once.

He was a powerful stimulation.

He always told her strange things.

He would whisper naughty things in her ear during class, he once told her while he was fucking another girl he wished it was her. After that, he rubbed his hand up and down her inner thigh the rest of class.

Most of the girls in the school wanted him, some of them have had him, some of them dream of him. And he wouldn't leave her alone. She almost felt bad for them. She didn't want to be his one night stand.

He was restlessly persistent, he was shameless, no matter where they were, how many people where around he would find some way to embarrass her.

Anna thought he was obsessed, her therapist thought he really wanted her and the principal simply wanted to stop looking at him grope her.

"Please? Not today, I'm going to be late to class." she said sternly. He chuckled and let her butt go.

"I'll see you there!" he said loudly as he stepped around her to continue walking.

As the hallway got moving again Anna shook her head.

"is that boy ever going to give up?" she questioned as they squeezed their way into the classroom and took they seats.

"hopefully." She said and opened her notebook for the class and pulled her glasses from her pocket.

"why does he like you so much?" Anna said, and if it were anyone else saying it then she would have been insulted.

"I don't know, he's weird." She said.

And he was.

When they were in junior high he was a little possessive. But not excessively so.

He would get mad at her sometimes, he would yell at the boy. But once again somewhere between junior high and highschool things got worse.

First he would just get mad and ignore her on purpose; but when he realized that that was okay with her he changed his game.

Then he would bug the guy, persistently. And when that stopped working, he started up the threats, and when that got old, he started carrying them out.

But his behavior had always been that way, Animalistic, possessive.

When he walked through the door he dropped in the seat next to her with his trademark smirk.

"Hey baby" he purred and started up the thigh stroking, she groaned. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2: the last perfect night

**This is Chapter 2 of big bad wolf, I hope you liked the first chapter.**

**WARNING: THIS IS REALLY RATED M. SO BEWARE. **

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Please read and review, I really like reading reviews and it keeps me writing. So thank you. **

**I have another Inuyasha story out. "Little kids don't lie." **

**You can also find me on and you can read my 'Chronicles of Solace.'**

**Thanks so much.**

As Kagome laid across the couch in her Therapists office she was reminded why she went here three times a week.

Her life was stressful.

Her mom was like a fourteen year old.

Her little brother was constantly in trouble.

Her step father was a weirdo.

And she had a horny teenage boy chasing her tail.

Her therapist took her glasses off and neatly laid them on her little side table.

"So what are we going to discuss today?" Gina asked.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "I don't know how to get rid of him." She said.

"Now, are we talking about Inuyasha or your step father?" she asked.

Gina knew everything about her. She got sent to see Gina after a traumatizing even that happened to her in 9th grade.

She had walked in the girls restroom just as a girl had hung herself from a ceiling fan over one of the open bathroom stalls.

She hadn't been able to talk in weeks.

She had been seeing Gina for 3 years, her mom didn't understand why she had to still see her, but her and Gina had become kind of attached to one another.

She thought of Gina as another best friends or a sister.

She was the only one of her patients who could call her by her first name and could text her whenever she so pleased.

"We're talking about Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What did he do today?" Gina asked with a little humor in her voice.

"He won't leave me alone." She said.

"You could still have him arrested for sexual assault." Gina said.

Kagome sighed, exasperated.

"I don't want him arrested, I just want him to stop." She said.

"I want you to understand something Kagome." She started and shifted in her seat pulling her already long skirt down even more.

" He likes you, he has a little bit of an obsession with the fact that you don't like him back, I know you tried to ignore him, but maybe you should try again." She said.

"It won't work, he's too persistent." Her phone beeped in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked the text, of course it was from him.

_Inuyasha: hey baby. _

Kagome showed Gina the text.

"Don't reply." She said and rolled her eyes again.

"don't worry, I won't." She said.

"look why don't you go home, relax. Watch some TV. Eat some dinner and then take a long hot bubble bath. Don't think about him for tonight. Turn your phone off. Go to bed early, get up earlier, do something with yourself in the morning. Get a boyfriend." She said.

"I would, but I don't want him to get beat up!" Kagome said. Gina sighed. "He won't, and I will see you Wednesday. Our time is up for today. "

Kagome stretched as she sat up and got off the couch, retrieving her backpack from the floor, Gina handed her a dollar bill as she was exiting the room.

"Start your night off right, get something to eat from the vending machine downstairs." She gave a slight smile and closed the door on Kagome for the evening.

Kagome took the elevator down to the first floor and walked straight to the vending machine she paid the machine for a snickers and diet .

The bus ride home was a silent one, the city bus was as clean as it could ever be, which really wasn't bad.

She noticed a sign pinned up to a clothing store. The Fair was coming to town, god she loved the fair. It was beautiful the rides the cotton candy, the people.

She couldn't wait two months left. It would be slightly warm by then. Not freezing not burning, perfect.

The ride home didn't take but 30 minutes.

She ran up the stairs to her home, and pulled the key out of her back pocket, after Gina's advice she couldn't wait for that bath.

The moment she stepped inside her house the scent of baked chicken and cherry pie filled her nose, her mouth filled with drool and her stomach grumbled. She had been in such a rush to get out of the lunch room all she ate was an apple, and then the snickers she had finished off on the bus.

Her mom waved at her crazily from her post behind the kitchen window.

"Hey honey how was the appointment?" she asked as she squished cherries with her bare, now red hands.

"It was fine." Kagome trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Her little brother was posted in front of the television, some type of car show lighting the room. The stairs seemed longer than usual.

Her room was at the end of the hallway.

She yanked the door open and slammed it shut, she leaped onto the dark purple comforter that covered her bed, the soft fabric cushioned her fall. She screamed into the pillow.

Another trick Gina had shown her.

She rolled over onto her back and turned her phone off. Already 5 missed text messages.

She let her hair fall out of the tight pony tail she had squeezed it into early that morning.

She sat up and trotted to her personal bathroom, lucky she had one. This was going to be a long bath.

She ran the water as hot as she could take it, dumping in almost a whole bottle of rose scented bubble bath.

She looked at herself in the mirror over the sink for a moment taking in the damage.

Her eyes where dark with bags. Her face was pale, her eyes a boring shade of brown. She didn't understand what Inuyasha saw in her.

Only that he saw something.

When the water was almost to the brim she turned it off and stripped out of her clothes.

She touched the hot water with her toe before sinking her whole foot in the deep water.

It was burning hot, steaming.

She relaxed in the water and closed her eyes, drifting into la la land.

She rubbed her neck absently over the white scar left on her neck after Inuyasha had bit her the first time.

It was because she had a boyfriend. He had come up behind her when her boyfriend left her locker. She remembered the way his hand felt while it trailed down her back, the things he whispered in her ear.

"_you don't really want him, you want me, you want me all over, I want you and him over, you know how I feel about your boyfriend, when I see them touching you, hugging you, talking to you. Hating it, because you know, and I know. That your mine"_

And then he did it.

He sunk his sharp half-demon fangs into her neck, it was a sharp pain and the pleasure invaded her system, and then he ripped them out and more pain. A burning, sharp pain. And then the blood came. Running down her neck and down her V-neck shirt as he sauntered away, whipping the blood of his mouth.

Kagome had gone to the nurse then.

The nurse of course was concerned, telling her to get a rabies shot just in case and then asking her if she needed to speak to the school police officer.

She of course, denied and said that she was fine, and went off on her own without telling the nurse who did it.

But she probably already knew.

Everyone pretty much knew, because of the way he acted.

He let everyone know she was 'his'.

How many times had he bit her in public?

Licked her neck?

Touched her?

She could lie,

Sometimes she really liked. Really, really liked it.

He aroused her.

Made her squirm.

When he bit her, even the pain brought a knee shaking experience too her body.

When he talked in her ear, stroked her thigh, licked her.

There was a tight liquid sensation between her thighs.

And he knew it.

She knew he knew it.

He rubbed it in her face, once he had over heard her talking to Anna, telling Anna how she was saving herself for the right person.

It had gotten so much worse after that.

She was scared to wear a skirt.

Kagome sunk deeper into the water before pulling the plug with her toe.

Slowly rising out of the water she wrapped a white towel around herself and stepped back into her bedroom, yanking on her tweety bird pajamas. She brushed out her hair as she jogged down the stairs to get some pie.

Her mom had already taken the first one out of the oven and was putting the other one it, she pulled a plate and a butter knife from the drawer and cut herself a piece.

"you do know that its supposed to sit so it doesn't get runny." She said as she watched Kagome cut a piece out.

"I like it runny" Kagome said walking back out of the kitchen to plop down on the couch.

Her little brother sat pouting on the edge of couch as her step father Joal Kitfen had returned into the room and flipped on the news.

Sota scooted really close to her and pretty much put his head on her plate. "Can I have a bite?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and fed her little brother a bite of her pie.

So they sat there for an hour sharing bites of pie with her baby brother, her phone turned off upstairs, it was a nice night to a very bad day.

But little did she know, things were going to get a little hairy from then on.


	3. Chapter 3: tag your it

**This is chapter 3 of 'Big Bad Wolf'**

**This chapter is going to be longer because I just now realized how short they are and I apologize.**

**Please read and review. **

**I have another story out so I won't always be able to update a lot. But I will once a week. … if you review. **

**Anyways thank you. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

The moment Kagome woke up to the shrill sound of her alarm clock she knew the day would not go as she planned, she pulled on her skirt and her sweater as a fast as possible, and yanked on her boots. And then she had to take it all off and put on her panty hoes. Her eye liner was thinner than usual and her lip gloss was redder than usual.

She Skipped breakfast as her mom yelled for her, she jumped in the car- and then jumped back out to get her bag.

Her mom sped her to school, a Tuesday. Ew. She jumped out of the car 10 minutes before the bell was going to ring. She practily sprinted to her locker, clicking through the combination faster than she ever had before.

And then she was off again, sprinting to class, she dropped in her seat just as the bell rang.

A dark chuckle sounded beside her as she tried to catch her breath.

"late night?" he asked.

Kagome tried to ignore him, she really did.

But through the whole class he was prodding her.

Asking questions, poking and stroking and he even went so far as to steal her pencil.

When the bell rang she snagged her pencil back and tried to get out of the room as fast as possible.

But sitting in the back of the room, its wasn't going to happen so she waited, and when she finally exited the silent hell she jet down the hall, but Inuyasha followed her step for step, instead of passing the empty class room that existed in one of the more empty halls she was yanked in with so much force that she stumbled back and hit a desk.

The door clicked shut and she was locked in.

With Inuyasha.

"Ah, finally time alone." He said and stalked closer to her, looking like a predator, stalking his prey.

Kagome tried to back up, momentarily forgetting that she was going nowhere because of the heavy dust behind her.

He stood so close to her she could feel his heat, smell his dark arousing scent, feel him. He placed his hands upon her hips. Popping her off her feet so easily you would think she weight nothing.

Her butt landed on the hard desk.

He let his big hands rest on her knees, her knees that were shaking.

"Why do you tremble my dear?" he asked leaning forward until he was whispering in her ear.

She shuttered as his hand slid farther up her leg, massaging the muscle of her thigh.

"you-why are you doing this?" she questioned as he slid his hands even higher.

"oh, I think you know why I'm doing this sweetheart." He whispered. He said running the soft skin of his nose down her neck.

"if I knew why you were doing this why would I ask?" her voice came out shaky.

He chuckled.

"I thought you were smarter than this my dear, I've been tracking you, following you, because your mine. But not because your mine, humanly. When a demon picks his mate he doesn't let her go you silly girl. You sill sexy girl. The moment I smelled you when I was in seventh grade I knew you where mine. You smelled beautiful, you smelled like my destiny. I didn't want to scare you, so at first I let it go, but then you started getting boyfriends, and you grew and got more .. mature. So I started sending you signs and still you had no clue that you where my mate. My life mate. After all, a wolf mates for life, and I after am half were wolf."

After those words were spoken Kagome couldn't control herself once her flight or fight instinct kicked in, she pushed him aside with surprising strength and bolted from the room. The door slamming shut behind her as she ran down the hallway.

By lunch time she was so out of it she could hardly eat her sandwich. Finally Anna had to ask so Kagome told her everything that happened and then waited for a response while Anna's jaw swept the floor.

"You're his mate?" she gawked.

"do you know something about this mate business that I don't?" she questioned.

"well what do you know?" she asked.

"I don't know anything." Kagome answered honestly.

At that point in time Anna pulled her too her feet yanking her out of the cafeteria to the library.

"what are we doing here?" Kagome whispered loudly, getting shushed by the librarian. Who wasn't going to look up from her facebook page, too busy playing Farmville.

She ushered me to the back of the library, demon history.

"He wasn't kidding when he said wolves mate for life." Anna said as she pulled out a big encyclopedia looking book.

She thumbed thought the pages like crazy while Kagome stood around twiddling her thumbs.

"Okay you little idiot. This is what he means."

_Demon Mate (n): _husband or wife; spouse. one member of a pair of mated animals.

_When a demon mates, it usually for life; canine demon's don't usually take second mates. _

_Werewolf mate (n): a life mate, child bearer, alpha or beta female to the werewolf. The werewolf finds his mate in adolescence and quarts her all the way up until the final mating ceremony in which he marks her as his mate. They are known to be overtly possessive. _

Kagome stood and gawked at the book for a few more moments before she finally comprehended it.

" I can't be his mate! I don't even know him." She tried to rationalize.

"apparently you don't have to know him to be his mate silly." She said and rubbed the top of Kagome's head affectionately.

"I know for a fact that he will court you until you say yes, and then at the final mating cere-" her eyes suddenly grew as wide as dinner plates.

"At the final mating ceremony the male spills his seed into the womb of the female and tries to get her pregnant, they stay locked all night until he finally finishes his orgasm." A deep voice finished for her.

Kagome looked up from the book to see Inuyasha standing behind her, his groupies Miroku and Koga leaning against the bookshelves with smirks on their overtly beautiful faces.

"It's really rude to interrupt someone's conversation." Anna said angrily.

Inuyasha glanced at her and then glanced away, it wasn't but moments later when the rest of the group showed up, the two girls tucked themselves under the arms of their boyfriends. It came clear to her then that they were all werewolves in some way.

They all had pointy ears, except Inuyasha, who's where the cutest fuzzy dog ears she'd ever seen in her life.

"I'm glad your reading up on our romance." Inuyasha with humor laced in his tone.

Note to self: ask therapist to prescribe her blood pressure pills. Cause hers was rising.

"I'm not reading up on YOUR romance, I'm trying to verify what you were saying." Kagome stuck her nose in the air.

He started to walk toward her, stopping only to pick Anna up off her feet and move her out of the way.

Like he couldn't just walk around her.

Anna gasped angrily and puffed up to talk when the girls shot her a nasty look.

He pulled her close to him. His erection was surprising long and hard pressed up against her stomach.

She gasped.

"why would you need evidence when the truth is self evident?" he said, his voice was smooth and deep, calming to the nerves. But also lighting them on fire.

"you.. you.. that is not evidence!" she said, her voice all trembling and scared.

"don't be frightened of me my beautiful mate. I would never harm you.. purposefully." He said .

"does that mean you could do it on accident?" she gulped.

"of course I could, I'm so much bigger than you, my god, your tiny. I don't want to hurt you, I hope I never will, but honey; sometimes you put me in the position when I can't control myself."

She gulped again, trying to push the rock that got lodged in her throat down.

"When , when do I put you in these situations."

She felt like she was lost, floating around in his golden animalistic eyes.

"like today" his hand found her lower back. Pulling her impossibly closer.

"you wear this tiny little skirt with nothing covering your legs but fishnets. You drive me nuts with your sent, you drive me insane when I see you hug other guys, talk to them. When I know, and you know, you're supposed to be mine."

And then she was powerless to stop him when he slid his lips over hers in a passionate, overly heated, public, kiss.

It was hot, his tongue pried her lips apart and began to explore, she couldn't control the little squeaks that came from the back of her throat as he slid his wet appendix in and out of her mouth in the motions of sex, it was wet and you could hear the sound of his pleasure in the noise of the kiss. She broke off first, gasping for air as he let her go and she stumbled backwards into Anna.

He kissed her cheek before he sauntered off.

She turned and faced Anna.

"You just played tongue tag with a werewolf!"


	4. Chapter 4: proved

**Okay this is chapter 4 of Big bad Wolf, I cannot believe how fast I am flying through this. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, much appreciated! **

**You can also find me on LiveJournal and I have another story out so make sure to check those out..**

**I do not own Inuyasha, um, continue to review please! **

"I played tongue tag with a demon!" Kagome exasperated on Wednesday night to Gina.

Gina laughed. "I'm sure it wasn't as bad as your making it sound Kagome." She said while Kagome flopped back on the comfortable couch.

"But it was! I went to school this morning and everyone was whispering and stuff, it's not a good feeling Gina." She said. And bit down on her finger nail.

"did you enjoy it." Gina asked.

Kagome thought about it for a moment.

"honestly? Yes." She said, blushing and interesting shade.

"Then what was so bad about it?" She asked confused.

"that I did it! I look like such a hypocrite! I have been complaining to you about him for almost three years!" Kagome rubbed her eyes and continued to eat her fingernails.

"has it really been almost three years?" Gina asked absently.

"Yeah, three years .. since .. that girl. In the bathroom." She shuttered.

"Do you still have nightmares about that sweetheart?" she pulled the yellow pad out and a pen.

"Sometimes" Kagome admitted. "but not as much now as I did back then, I guess things kind of got better, I mean my mom still acts like a little kid, I mean you know her. She thinks steam is smoke and cows are horses, but my grandpa – even though he's a lunatic too – takes care of her. My brother .. I – I don't know how to stop him from fighting at school, I wish that worthless father of his would have taught him how to use his head not his fists." Kagome said.

"How do you feel about Joal? As of right now." Gina asked, her hand never stopped writing.

"I mean he's okay, sometimes, I hate how he acts like my father. Or he tries to, just because my dad isn't around. He thinks its okay to act like my dad, you should have heard the fit that he threw when I went to Greece to go visit him."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and started to eat the fingernails off of her other hand.

"And how is your father anyway?" Gina asked.

Kagome was once again forced roll her eyes.

"I feel bad for the guy, all it took was one night for him to fall in love with my crazy mom. He hasn't dated anyone since, he talks to me every day, he wants me to go live with him, the thinks my mom is kind of irresponsible, that she cant take care of two kids on her own, he thinks my step dad is not there… like he doesn't even matter."

"In a way he doesn't, he doesn't really register with me, I mean I know he lives with us, but I never see him. I don't really care much for him. There's a stranger living in my home."

"why are you so scared to be with Inuyasha" Gina asked .

Kagome groaned.

"I don't want to be a one night stand."

She said, she knew she sounded like a whiney two year old, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"from the way its sounding I don't think he's intending you to be just a one night stand.

Gina sighed and stood up stretching her body.

"I'm going to prescribe you some new sleeper meds, they will help you get at least five hours in." Gina said as she filled out the prescription paper.

Kagome stood up.

"Stop eating your fingernails." Gina said. Kagome snatched her bag off the floor and the prescription of the table.

"Be sure to pick that up!" Gina shouted as Kagome walked out the door.

"will do, have a nice night Gina." Kagome called as she hit the down button for the elevator.

Tonight was going to a long night.

Kagome flopped down on her bed with her cell phone in her hand thinking over whether or not to call her father.

She clicked and held down the five for speed dial. Luckily she had free long distance.

Her father picked up on the second ring.

"what's up baby girl" he asked, his voice a familiar drum in her ear.

"I just wanted to see what was up daddy." She said as she flopped on her belly to work on her homework.

"You know the usual, work. What about you?"

It was always nice talking to her father.

"You know the usual, school. The fair is coming to town in two months!" she yelped into the phone.

"Ah, really. That's neat. I hope your doing your homework." He said sternly. She scoffed.

"I always do my homework silly. Well, I just kind of called to see what you where up too." She said. And then winced at how sad her voice sounded.

"When are you going to fly in for a visit?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I just got back, maybe spring break." She said.

They talked for maybe five more moments before hanging up. She wished he could just be around so she could go to him whenever. After her homework was complete, and her bowl of extra butter popcorn devoured. She lay on her back, she had a full happy tummy and a homework free homework folder.

As Kagome laid in bed she weighed the pros and cons of being with Inuyasha,

Pros- he would be off her back, he would leave her alone, she would be with one of the hottest guys under gods good world, she would get to tongue tag whenever she so pleased.

Cons- he was stubborn, mean, violent, irrational, a demon, a werewolf, possessive, messy, flirtatious, a pervert, and would probably be a one night stand.

She sighed and rubbed her temples with one hand while flipping on the TV and watched as the colors lit up the room, she flipped off the lamp and kicked off her snoopy slippers.

And slid under her silk purple covers.

She thought back to their kiss.

What a wonderful kiss it was.

The warm soft yet hard sensation his lips created over hers.

The smooth feeling of his arms winding round her.

The passion of his tongue pleasuring her mouth in the in out motion of sex.

She clenched her thighs together.

It was almost too much for her to bare.

He was her drug.

Her love drug.

She remembered watching him in the gym when he took off his shirt to life weights, his muscle flexed as he moved his arms up and down with the weights, he had washboard abs, which she would positively love to wash her underwear on.

She felt so safe in his arms, when he held her.

She knew she had some sort of feelings for him she just really didn't like them, it wasn't love.

It was the fear of falling in love.

Kagome rolled over to open the cap of her new meds. She swallowed them dry then sucked back some water turning on her side to watch cartoons as she dosed into dream land.

_Kagome was floating, no she was a bed, but not her bed . someone else's. _

_A warm familiar hand was gliding up her thigh, her for some reason, naked thigh. He stroked and touched a warm tongue penetrated the side of her neck as his fingers found her mound. _

_He rubbed there making it more irritated, she wanted to run her nails down his back, demand he give her more. But her voice was gone. He pushed the side of her panties aside, rubbing a long big finger along the silky folds of her womanhood. _

_He teased there, making her wet with absolute desire. _

_When he flicked that button of pleasure she arched up from the bed, her naked breasts straining toward the ceiling. _

_A moan shuttered its way out of her throat and echoed in their open air. _

_And finally as his lips found hers one of his fingers penetrated that sweets spot that ached its attention. _

_And oh it felt so good. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut against the over load of pleasure as he slid his mouth down her neck toward the crease of her breasts. When he reached the mountain her breasts formed he licked all around them, but ignored the place that needed his attention the most. _

_When he finally found the dusky red nipple he took it in his mouth. Sucking hard once and then licking, lapping like a puppy._

_By then she couldn't stop the noises that where cranking out of her, it was kind of embarrassing. _

_And then the finger that resided inside her began to stroke faster. And faster it raced she was calling out to god in heaven when he inserted another finger._

_The mixed pleasure of him lapping at her breasts and the fingers that worked restlessly inside her was too much to bare. _

_She came hard, calling out for savior as the orgasm washed over her like the ocean. Her insides tightened and then realest. His voice sounded dark and enchanting in her ever waking ear. _

"_I love watching you come. I'd like to see it again." And then he started back up again. _

_He removed the two fingers and then slid them in his mouth to taste. _

_Her jaw dropped._

"_You taste just as you smell, amazing." He said and scotted down her body to her inner thigh, where he breathed in the scent of her last orgasm, he groaned and sunk his fangs into her inner thigh._

_First there was a pain. And then it was pleasure._

_An over whelming amount of pleasure. _

_It had built up in the base of her spine and unleashed itself then._

_She arched off the bed one of her feet sliding down Inuyasha's back as his fangs stayed locked inside her thigh. _

_She actually howled._

_Honest to god howled. _

_The sound rocketed out of her system. Shooting off into in dreamy air. _

_When his fangs pulled out a weird pulsing started back up in the center of her chest._

_Her mate. _

Kagome jolted out of bed with a start.

Her body was covered in a fine sheet of sweat. Her hair sticking too her forehead, an ache between her legs.

She groaned angrily as she pulled her phone off the charger on the nighstand and stopped the message that was beeping loudly in her ear.

It read:

Don't worry my dear, I dream of you too. And you do taste amazing. Love, Inuyasha. 

She gawked did that mean he was having the strange dreams she was too.

Oh my god, she thought.

How embarrassing.

Her cheeks flamed red as she fell back in the bed, yanking the oers up over her head.

Tomorrow was going to be one of the most awakeward days she had ever experienced expectially since he was in 60% of her classes.

She sighed.

Her body began to cool down from its mental exersize. Would it really feel like that with him?

If so, she wanted to try it.

Groaning at herself she threw her hands up over her eyes. If it wasn't for Inuyasha she wouldn't be thinking such thoughts, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be having such dreams.

But she liked them.

It felt so real.

The fangs pressing into her skin.

The feeling of his fingers stroking her inner walls.

Touching her in a way no man had before him.

She could almost feel his pride.

She glanced at the clock. It was two o'clock in the morning. Why was she awake again?

Oh yeah, amazing dream.

She sighed again and put her phone back on the charger.

Note to self: take things as they go.

If Inuyasha really was her mate, he was going to have to prove himself.


	5. Chapter 5: date

**Okay this is chapter 5 of Big bad Wolf, I cannot believe how fast I am flying through this. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, much appreciated! **

**You can also find me on LiveJournal and I have another story out so make sure to check those out..**

**I do not own Inuyasha, um, continue to review please! **

**Chapter5: date**

The next day, Thursday. Was when she realized that this year was going to be a hard one.

Her boots clicking on the floor. Snow boots.

She almost thought about calling her father back and asking him to come get her from this snow balling hell hole.

The moment she reached the doors to the school Anna rushed up to her, throwing a piece of paper in her face, not even giving her enough time to catch it. She pulled the bright orange piece of paper off of her forehead to read the bold text.

**Valentine Dance!**

**Don't miss it!**

**Guys choice! **

**CANT WAIT TO SEE YOU ALL THERE!**

Kagome looked up at Anna, confused.

"I don't understand, I know we have a valentine dance." She said.

Anna's eyes where wide like saucers.

That's when Kagome realized everyone was staring at her.

She pulled Anna along with her as she started walking again.

"What? Anna what's wrong?" she kept that up as she walked.

"You'll see when you get to your locker." Anna said in a small voice.

As they walked people parted like the red sea to let them through.

Kagome shuttered, she could only hope it wasn't as bad as Anna was making it sound.

It was January 20th, they had a good 2 weeks before the dance.

No need to panic about anything .

But when she arrived at her locker she realized she was wrong.

There were notes, all taped to her locker, different sizes different shapes, Kagome ripped one off and read it.

She filled with dread.

They were love letters. From different people.

Her and Anna stood there reading some of them, they were literally stacked on top one another. Not one of them was from Inuyasha.

Oh god.

"oh god Anna help me rip these off before Inuyasha gets here!" Kagome said and Anna nodded in agreement, she had been there once when Inuyasha had gone on some type of power trip on some guy who had asked her out. They opened Kagome's dark green handmade shoulder bag ( that she had acquired in Greece.) and started ripping off the notes and throwing them into the bag, she planned on showing these to Gina.

As the hallway grew quiet dread spread over Kagome , that's how she knew they were here.

"Kagome what on earth are you doing?" Inuyasha's voice questioned from behind her.

She jumped and ripped a piece of pink paper off her locker.

A muscular arm reached between her and Anna and plucked one of the notes off her locker.

She turned to face him and watched his face as he read it.

His expression went like this:

Confused

Enlightened.

Eye brow raised

Mad

Madder

Angry

Growling

Upset

Malicious

And then practily hissing.

"Who are these from?" He growled out as Miroku took the letter to read.

"I don't know" Kagome stuttered out.

"I'm going to find out." He said and started to slip down the hallway. You could tell he was angry, his ears where pointed back.

Kagome groaned and plucked the rest of the notes off. Her bag was extra stuffed but she made it worse by shoving her text book In it and binder. She threw her backpack inside her locker and hoisted up her shoulder bag.

She didn't feel like dealing with Inuyasha today.

Or peeling him off some poor kid who was getting the snot beat out of him.

Anna rubbed Kagome's arm soothingly.

"Don't worry, let's sit outside for lunch and figure this out." She said as she walked the other direction.

By lunch time her day had just gotten lower and lower, she avoided Inuyasha at all costs, but it wasn't hard seeing as if she didn't even know where he was. He had left school that morning.

By lunch time she was starving and angry and more notes had appeared some had names on them. So it was really awkward when she saw them in class.

She laid on her back as Anna read her some of the sickening letters that had been attached to her locker over night.

"I had no idea you where so popular." Anna said.

"I think it has something to do with Inuyasha, you know guys like girls they can't have." Kagome said and popped a swollen grape in mouth.

"oh look who's back!" Anna said with mock happiness.

Before Kagome had the choice to look up to see who it was the person roughly pushed her legs apart. She squeaked. The person settled himself – or she assumed it was seeing as if the person had broad shoulders.

"Inuyasha! Get off of me!" Kagome snapped. Did he really think this was acceptable?

"Why?" he asked

She blinked, was he really asking that question!

"well, we are kind of in public-" he cut her off "so if we weren't in public it would be okay?" he asked.

"I – I – no!" she stuttered out.

"How did you like the dream I gave you?" Inuyasha asked .

"gave me?"

"gave her?"

Anna inserted herself in the conversation.

"you know the one where i-" Kagome slapped a hand over his mouth.

"don't you say a word!" she said.

"Kagome? What dream?" Anna questioned.

"nothing, nothing at all." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked.

"I'm leaving early today, I hope you won't miss me too much." He joked.

"Trust me that won't happen." She said.

He let out a strange sounding growl not angry, not upset, mocking and before she could think to stop him he let his lips fall over hers once more.

She couldn't help but arch up into the kiss, especially when his hand found her hip and squeezed. His tongue invaded her mouth without permission. She groaned when he flicked the roof of her mouth with his warm wet tongue.

"Can you guys please stop making out in front of me." Anna said.

Kagome tried to break apart but Inuyasha wasn't having it.

He held up one finger as if to tell Anna 'one moment' He pushed his hips into hers and then released her mouth. He hopped to his feet in one swift graceful move.

"I'll see you tonight my love." He said and sauntered off Miroku and Koga following behind him with identical smirks of pride.

They were the Beta males of their pack.

"I can't believe the nerve of that man!" Anna said bristling.

Kagome wiped her mouth, her lips were swollen and wet, and half the people sitting outside were staring with awe.

They stood up brushing off their pants before power walking back into the school before the watch dog of the hour flagged her for extreme PDA.

Since it was Thursday, she didn't meet Gina. Which really did upset her considering she had so much to tell the therapist.

So when she arrived home at 4 o'clock she had absolutely nothing to do. Her little brother was home since he was on out of school suspension for beating up a kid in his gym class. So he was laying on the couch in his pajamas.

"you sure are taking this whole suspension thing way too far." She told him.

He looked up from his bowl of popcorn and smiled. "Hey sis!" he bounced up from his spot and launched himself in her arms. She hugged him back.

"wow, I mean. Your never here like ever. Your always with that therapist guy." He said.

"lady" I corrected him before marching up the stairs "Whatever I'm glad you're here when I am." He said. And laid back on the couch with his life mate, AKA the bowl of popcorn.

As Kagome laid in bed she thought back to the awkwardness that arrived in her life at lunch that day.

"_See you tonight my love." _He'd said. So she could pretty much guarantee to herself, she was going to see him. In her dream.

She guessed it was a date.


	6. Chapter 6: Kiss and tell

**I just wanted to say to you guys that I really appreciate all the reviews I really am updating as fast as I can. I'm starting to get back on my feet after getting the stress flu, I don't know if it's going to come back or not. But while I'm lying bed sick I might as well do something with myself.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha.**

**If you like this story also remember to read my other story 'Little Kids Don't Lie." You can find me at Livejournal if you look up "The Chronicles of Solace' **

**I know these chapters are kind of short but I just kind of like to keep them at about 5 pages, I mean if you want me to make them longer just ask but there might not be as many chapter then. **

**Okay chapter 6: Kiss and tell. **

_When Kagome arrived in the dream she landed on a very familiar bed. _

"_so is this actually your bed?" she asked. _

_A ghostly laugh danced through the bedroom, "no" he answered she shot up off of it. "then whose is it?" she questioned, he laughed again._

"_you silly girl. It's ours." He said and dropped upon her, his gold eyes lighting in the room. _

_Something burned in the depts. of them. Lust and something else._

_He nuzzled her neck. _

"_I need you to explain something to me before you start up the whole molesting jig." She said ._

_She slid out of his hands and sat up on the bed. The only thing she wore was a black sundress. She tried to cover her legs, but when she scooted down the bottom the top did too and showed more breast than she ever wanted to show. _

_He groaned and sat up. _

"_What would you like me to define to you my love?" he asked, pushing some silver hair out of his eyes. _

"_What do you mean, I mean how is all this supposed to happen, I don't understand." She said. He stroked his chin for a moment. As he did this she couldn't help but let her gaze wander down his beautiful chest, his shoulders where broad, his chest tan, muscular. _

"_Do you like what you see? Because in all reality it is all yours." He said._

"_I don't understand what you mean" she said, not looking away from his glorious chest._

"_What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine. Indefinitely." _ _He said, and began to stroke her knee with a tenderness she didn't think he owned. _

"_Here's what happens my dear, you know when I started to court you, I knew this was going to come. In reality I never really stop courting you. When you finally accept me, I take you into my pack, Introduce you to my underlings. Show you around, introduce your alpha female status, and then under the light of the moon goddess, we mate. We connect our life forces, and stay attached until the orgasm finishes, which could take somewhere between 20 minutes to an hour. And by that time you may or may not be pregnant, but for the rest of the month the only goal in my mind will be to empty my seed into your womb and make a child. And when that happens we will return to the home lands where you will, stay when our child is born you will be able to go back out to your job or schooling if that's what your doing at the time. If everything goes as I hope it will, you will still be in highschool, graduating. Next year, your pregnancy will last 5 to 6 months, and if everything goes – again – as I want it too you will bare my boys. The next leaders of out pack." He said. _

"_how do I accept you?" she asked absorbed in his eyes as he spoke massaging her legs, he had worked his way down her thigh and rubbed her calf excessively before swapping to her feet massaging them while still staring in her eyes._

"_you don't necessarily say it, but you give yourself to me, sexually, loving, you accept my nature by showing me that you know my position as your alpha and the alpha to our pack." He said._

"_our pack? Does this mean you're the alpha of the pack?" she questioned as he dropped her foot. And pulled her down below him again._

"_of course I am." He said and brushed his fangs down her neck. _

_He pulled her legs apart, a cool breeze brushed between her legs, reminding her she wasn't wearing any underwear. He nuzzled his way down to her thighs, stopping for an occasional nip and lick. _

"_I need to taste you again my love" he said, and it was all the warning she has as he attacked her sexually._

_She groaned so loud she swore it shook the walls as his fingers wound so far up in her body she swore she felt them brush her soul. _

_Once again his fangs found the same spot on her thigh as she arched off the bed as he hit a spot inside of her that had her screaming his name for mercy. _

"_faster" she insisted before she could stop herself from speaking. _

_And he complied. _

_Biting down harder._

_Sending her into a soaring orgasm. _

_It rocked her as she shook back on her heels and screeched out, her hands found the headboard and squeezed them for leverage. Pulling herself up off the bed she craned her neck as the air pushed in and out of her throat in sawing motions. _

_When her orgasm was over her lifted her up in his arms and laid her on top his chest to rest. She was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. _

" _I cannot wait for the day when we can touch and taste like this, without being within your dream world." He said as the dream faded out. _

When Kagome woke up that Friday morning she hoped out of bed 5 minutes before her alarm clock went off. She pulled her pajama pants off and lifted a leg onto the bathroom counter so she could look in the mirror at it.

And sure enough it was there.

The bite mark

Red and angry.

Hot and arousing.

As fast as she could she slid her clothes on and shoes, pushing her mom out the door 15 minutes early.

She needed to talk to Anna, and fast.

**Okay I know this chapter is mega short and I'm really sorry for that. My mom just almost caught our house on fire making bacon so I kind of lost my train of thought trying to de-smokify our house. But thank you please keep reading keep reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 8 : Just about

**I just wanted to say to you guys that I really appreciate all the reviews I really am updating as fast as I can. I'm starting to get back on my feet after getting the stress flu, I don't know if it's going to come back or not. But while I'm lying bed sick I might as well do something with myself.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha.**

**If you like this story also remember to read my other story 'Little Kids Don't Lie." You can find me at Livejournal if you look up "The Chronicles of Solace' **

**I know these chapters are kind of short but I just kind of like to keep them at about 5 pages, I mean if you want me to make them longer just ask but there might not be as many chapter then. **

**Chapter 7 – Just about. **

The moment Kagome saw Anna she practily shouted at the poor startled girl. She was standing outside, Kagome gripped her by her shoulders.

"I don't want to be a teen mom!" she shouted. Anna blinked startled.

"Kagome… you didn't." Anna said, obviously thinking something I wasn't.

"oh, oh no! Anna I didn't … I don't want too!" Kagome said as Anna's face relaxed.

"Tell me what the heck you're talking about." Anna said

By the time Kagome got done telling Anna about her 'shared' (of course the PG13 version) dream the girl was nodding her head in understand and kids were filing in the school. Anna followed Kagome to their locker area and asked questions.

"He really wants things to move fast." Anna said as Kagome spun the combination on her locker.

"no doubt." Kagome answered. Pulling out her gym back of freshly washed gym clothes, as they shrugged their way down to the locker room they kept an eye out for the menace, she knew he was at school today, and would be in her next class, she just wanted a little alone time, while it lasted.

As they stepped into the locker room a cloud of perfume wafted up into their noses strong , all mixed. Almost gross.

Kagome quickly stepped out of her clothes and into the black shorts that were required. As she slid them on over her red underwear Anna gasped, loudly.

"oh my god Kagome is that a hickey?" About 10 girls turned their heads to admire the purple bite mark that stood out from her pale thigh.

"oh wow. It's a bite mark! Kagome you didn't tell me he bit you too" Anna all but shouted.

Kagome clamped a hand over her friends mouth.

"Jesus Anna I'm not sure Russia heard you!" Kagome spat out before pulling her shirt off.

" Are those more hickeys?" Kagome looked down at her stomach and sure enough a jagged trail of reddish purple marks stood out from her skin, "What if their bruises Anna?" Kagome said. Before shrugging on the black muscle shirt that was required for gym.

"Bruises do not look like that." Anna argued before pulling on her own shirt.

"Neither do hickeys." A familiar voice said from across the locker room, Kara, a girl that they had gone to school with, but never really got extremely close too, said.

"Yeah those look like major bite marks." Anna said, smirked to Kara.

Kagome blushed and tried to ignore the sudden rush of whispers that drowned the locker room.

"does that hurt?"

"we all know who she got them from."

"I would say I feel bad, but I would be lying."

"talk about rough sex."

"didn't know she wasn't a virgin."

"I know, looked like a virgin to me."

"Jeez I didn't know her Inuyasha got that far, god knows they've been dating forever."

Kagome turned her head in the direction that the last whisper came from that she paid attention too, her eyes probably showing the horror that was clear on her face.

"You think we're dating!" Kagome squeaked out to the girl who was then identified as Katina.

"Well of course" Another girl said from across the locker room. Great, Russia probably did hear Anna.

"how else would you explain the way he looks at you?" Someone said.

"and the intense hugs."

"And the sharing of classes."

"And talking all the time."

"and kisses."

"and your pictures in his wallet."

"not to mention the sign he put up earlier today."

Kagome blanched.

"Wallet? Sign?" she tried to push all of the new information into one already full file.

"Yeah the big sign in art class duck taped to your seat saying 'Kagome's Mine.' " someone else said.

Kagome slumped onto the changing bench and hung her head in defeat.

He was relentless.

She was afraid to go to art.

She tied her shoes on joined the rest of the girls up the stairs to the gym.

As she sat in her spot on the hard floor she ignored the heated look she knew got sent her way from the other side of the not big enough gym.

As the P.E. instructors went on their badminton safety speech Kagome made eye contact with her team.

As the games started Kagome ignored Inuyasha completely even though he headed straight for her looking like a sex god in his gym uniform.

His broad tan shoulders beautiful under the black muscle shirt, his shorts hung low on his narrow hips. His hair pulled back off his face and a shit eating grin on his pie-hole.

It was going to be a long day.

After half time it was Kagome's team VS his. She tried not to look at him because everytime she did she would get hymotized and the ball would fly forward and bounce of her head like Inuyasha bounced off of girls.

Correction, every girl but her.

Sometimes she felt lucky.

Sometimes she didn't.

The inside of her thigh burned as Inuyasha's team scored the winning point.

As the game came to an end and the teams met up at half court and shook hands she couldn't help but whisper to him.

"Picture in your wallet?"

He smirked and patted his pocket where, no doubt his wallet was.

"Never leave the house without it." He said

**Okay so it wasn't exactly the long chapter you excepted and I'm sorry but I have a fun little survey for you. While I was sick and watching the whole series of Inuyasha, (to get ideas.) a ton of questions popped in my head, so for a long chapter I would like EVERYONE to participate. **

**So tell me what you think with good short answers I love it haha. **

**What kind of dog do you think they are?**

**Is Sesshomaru's fluffy thing a tail or a pelt?**

**How would you like for Sesshomaru to appear in this story?**

**What do you think so far?**

**And how should Naraku be pushed in the mix?**

Thanks you guys! Love always.


	8. Chapter 9 Deal

**So I love all the ideas thank you so much for all the reviews! I am feeling so much better. Thanks so much. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**Chapter 8: Deal **

As the end of the day neared Kagome felt drained, she was tired and hungry, she wanted to go home and she was angry, mostly at herself.

She lay in Gina's office, ready to go home and go to sleep.

"Is life really that bad?" Gina chuckled handing her a diet for her sip on while she complained about her life.

"don't get me wrong, it's not like I don't like him." She said.

"I just wish maybe he would consider how all of this is on me. I mean some guy coming up to me telling me I was his mate and all this junk." She said almost downing the whole soda.

"Maybe you should look at it from his point of view." Gina finally spoke after a moment of silence.

Kagome blinked.

"Werewolves grow up on strange tradition, When they find their mates they don't let them go, and they are considered disgraced if they are rejected." She said.

"Now I did some research when you texted me about all this and Inuyasha is supposed to be Alpha of a pack, Even though he has an older brother, Sesshomaru is leader of his mothers pack, the south, and Inuyasha is to take over the west, its not in his nature to let something go Kagome, especially something like that." She said.

Kagome looked down, kind of feeling bad for him.

"But I'm sure you guys will figure it out." Gina said leaning back in her chair.

"Thanks Gina. It means a lot that you listen to me every other day." Kagome said. Before standing up pulling her backpack up on her shoulder and heading home, blowing Gina a kiss.

And as she lay in bed that night she hoped she saw Inuyasha that night, she would give him a challenge.

_When Kagome arrived back in the shared room of hers and Inuyasha's in dream land. _

_She landed on his chest with a thunk. _

_Before he could touch her she was on her knee's using her hands to push down his chest so she was strattling his hips, the erection he was sporting was obvious because of the fact he was only wearing thin loose black pants, the bump he was sporting was obvious._

_Especially when it pressed against her core the way it did. _

"_Kagome what are you doing?" His voice came out rough, rougher than usual. She cut him off before he could ask again, forcing her lips down on his in the roughest kiss she could give. His eyes burned into hers with a golden passion. _

"_What the hell are you doing mate?" He said. _

_She slid her hands down her chest before she kissed him again, her tongue penetrated his mouth in the waves of sex, in and out. _

_He groaned, a sound she rejoiced in. _

_Her hand slid the waistband of his pants, the loose fabric was soft and light in her hands as she played with it for a moment before sliding it down his hips, he arched off the bed so she could pull it down a bit. _

_When his erection popped free she had to swallow to get rid of the bump in her throat. _

_He felt smaller than he looked that's for sure. _

_He was the perfect vision of the male anatomy. _

_He was thick in her palm, overfilling. She wondered if he would fill her body the same way he did her hand. _

_As she gripped him she watched as his head fell back on the pillow his hair spilled across the sheets and a fine sheen of sweat broke across his tan skin. His eyes still half open._

_The look he gave her was pure hunger._

_As she gripped his sex she began to talk._

"_I don't know how to do this, so you have to tell me what to do." She said. _

"_Up and then down and then god just repeat." He said and she did, and as her hand moved slowly, lightly, teasingly up his length he grew frustrated, and harder. _

"_Faster" He instructed_

_But she stayed at the same pace._

"_I have a challenge for you" she sped up a I bit._

_He looked at her through hooded eyes._

"_we are going to take this slow." Ironic really._

"_you are going to show me what it's like being your kind. We will take it step by step, you will show me what its like to be your mate, and I will show you what I want for you in my mate, and then I will make my choice." She said. And pumped her hand faster, putting more pressure on his weeping sex. _

_As he undulated off the bed his sex tensed for a moment, his whole body stilled and he let out a roar, a pure animalistic roar. And his sex cried. _

_As he came she couldn't help but stare, the muscles in his stomach contracted, his whole body tensed and shuttered, sweat fell from his brow. The warm jets spilled from his sex in hot bursts. He pulled her down on top of him, the front of her pajamas stained in his seed. He kissed her. _

"_Deal." _

**Please review! Even those who are adding me as favorites and not reviewing. REVIEW! Thanks so much, I would much appreciate it. Thank you so much. More ideas people! **

**Another quiz? Yes.**

**If you could have anything happen to Kagome that would startle you what would it be?**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**And what do you think of these quizzes lol. **

**Thanks so much people! **


	9. Chapter 10:

**Hey this is the new big bad wolf chapter! I know its been a while but I have a job and I have to go to school but do not fret my children! I have not forgotten you this chapter might be short might be long I don't know I'm just going to write until I cant anymore so yeah, read it and weep!**

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 10 **

Kagome almost chickened out on going to school the next day.

But she decided since she dug her own grave she was going to go ahead and lay in it.

But since it was Friday, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved she wouldn't have to see him all weekend.

Yeah, pretty chicken; she knew.

So as she sat in front of him in class that morning she felt like her whole face was on fire the whole time, she felt his foot resting on the back of her chair, felt the burning sensation of him staring on the back of her head. She knew when they got time at the end of class to start their homework he would jump all over the possibility to harass her in front of everyone.

So when that time came she dug her nose into a book. And didn't let it up.

Her face felt absolutely on fire when his friends scooted their way down the aisle to sit by him.

Anna dropped in the seat beside her gave her a raised eye brow.

She shook her head as if to say ' don't ask' and began discussing her book with Anna.

"That book sounds interesting." One of Inuyasha's female friends butt in, she nodded in their direction.

"I'm Sango" Kagome nodded, she didn't want to speak, just in case it was just some type of high school joke.

"I know! Doesn't it." Anna said. Kagome looked wide eyed at Anna.

Who was usually shyer than Kagome.

"So Kagome, what are you doing this weekend? "

Kagome blinked in surprise and shrugged.

"You gonnna talk there babe? Sango doesn't bite, unless you ask her too." Inuyasha said from behind her. With a smirk in his tone.

Kagome blushed.

"Saturday, me and the girls were going to meet up and go shopping if you wanted too you could go too." She said.

Ayame nodded her head vigorously.

" I guess so." Kagome said after a silent tense moment.

The girls clapped while Kagome blushed and shoved everything into her little bag as the bell rang.

She dashed into the hallway before they could catch up to her and convince her of anything different.

Anna chased her down the hall.

"I can't believe you agreed don't you have therapy that day?"

She questioned.

"In the afternoon but not right away. I don't know why I agreed either."

They chatted as they walked as fast as they could down the crowed hall.

"Can you go with me?" Kagome begged Anna as they walked to their next class together.

"You would really want me to do that?" Anna said in surprise.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" Kagome said. Anna looked down at her sneakered feet.

"Well, once you get with Inuyasha, cause you know it's going to happen, You might decide you know, to let me go." She said.

Kagome all but slapped the girl.

She did step on her foot though.

"You silly child! Of course we will still be friends!"

Anna smiled and shrugged.

Kagome grabbed her friends hand and tugged her through the halls of the school.

Feeling absolutely content.

: )

When the day was done and she was sitting in her therapist's office Kagome almost felt elated. Happy, even.

Gina, finally closed her notebook and looked at Kagome expectantly.

"So are you going to spill the beans or are you just going to sit there smiling like an idiot?" She said with humor lacing her voice.

"I think my life is getting better. Sure my mom acts like a two year old. And my little brother had bruised knuckles twenty four seven. But my school life has become very… interesting. I almost, really like it."

"That made no sense" Gina said.

"Of course you wouldn't get it Gina!" Kagome said and flopped down on the couch.

Obviously on board the drama train.

"Explain to me, how everything went better suddenly." Gina said.

Shuffling around getting more comfortable.

"I think – although im scared to admit this – its Inuyasha. I mean, If he just wants a quickie which I know he doesn't, I mean my life would still suck. But I think he's proving that he wants more than that. And scary enough, im totally on board." Kagome said.

"So your meaning to tell me, that over the past… 5 years you haven't considered that he really likes you, I mean. Did you really not get it? He's liked you for .. a really long time." Gina said.

Kagome blushed.

"last night was different for me." Kagome said.

Shoving her nose clear in the air.

"Last night?" Gina said.

Kagome blushed again.

"Actually never mind. you don't want to know." Kagome said, looking away.

"Oh yes I do." Gina said.

Grinning like a mad man.

"Oh stop it Gina!" Kagome said blushing like a fire truck.

"Do tell about last night" Gina said.

"Well, get comfortable because it's going to be a long night if I have to tell you the whole thing."

**END **

**Okay I am so sorry for the wait, please review. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 11

**I'm hoping I can sit down long enough to type up a good chapter, Um thanks for all the reviews **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**I appreciate all the advice! I love it all.**

**Thanks. **

**Right now is just a really hard time in life for me, but all the reviews and support is very helpful so thanks so much, I will continue to TRY to update once a week **

**PS: The C, E, and Comma are messed up on my computer and I just wanted to let you guys know what torture I am going through to do this :S **

**START **

Chapter 11: Football and hot chocolate

On Friday our school had a football game, There were just a couple reasons I didn't want to go.

One, Inuyasha was one of the star players and she simply didn't want to see him

Two, It was going to be cold

Three, football wasn't her thing.

But since Anna was a total dope and liked to go to all school functions that gave me reason enough to be forced to go.

If you didn't agree to do something with Anna she was a forced to be reckoned with.

So now we sat at the top of the bleachers huddled in nothing but long sleave shirts and jackets to help us through the harsh cold weather. We were winning, by a long shot. Inuyasha the quarter back was on a roll tonight fan girls held up signs that said things like

'INUYASHA WE LOVE YOU'

'SCORE A TOUCHDOWN FOR ME AND ILL GIVE A TOUCHDOWN TO YOU.'

Yeah, they got really creative sometimes.

Not.

I clutched a cup of steaming hot chocolate to my chest and raised it to take a sip.

Did I ever mention I hated football.

I think I did.

I hope I did.

I did.

Inuyasha made another touchdown.

Coach was going to get another shot of vodka from the staff and the cheerleaders all but stripped him naked when he walked to the sideline.

Kikyo, head cheerleader and epic hoe-bag threw herself at him and rubbed all over him.

Like she literally wanted to rub his clothes right off.

No doubt she probably had once or twice.

Ouch, that stung.

And I really didn't want to acknowledge why.

By the end of the game there was so much rubbing, sexual innuendos and hormones stirring in the air that if you turned on some robin Thicke you'd have a porn movie.

I was quick to try to get out of the game before talk of the after party reached my ears but it was too late.

" … _do you think Inuyasha and his boys are coming to the party?.." _

"…_. If he goes I'm going to be sooo happy." _

" …_. He is so sexy .. "_

"_Go I just want to fu-" _

I practily ran for the exit.

I dodged all the horny girls and jet toward the exit, but in my way stood a huge problem, I liked to think of him as a big bad wolf.

The football players girls croweded the area like the sexist man alive had shown his face for the first time when Inuyasha removed his helmet.

Everyone swooned and girls started ripping their shirts off and that wasn't a joke, shirts were thrown at the boys as they walked down the to the locker room smirking at their tremendous win, and their tremendous ego's I tried to hide behind some girl as Inuyasha past but it didn't quite work, he yanked me out from behind her

And she gasped because she probably though he was reaching for her

But she was ignored.

Lucky her.

And then the dragging began again, she yelled a 'hold on' to Anna as she was dragged out of her friends arms and into the paws of the big bad wolf.

He pulled her to his side and dragged her along like a trophy getting dragged through the mud shirts flew and one small tank top landed on her shoulder and then something else flew, and what do you know?

A bra.

No surprise there.

The boys locker room hallway was much quiet only because the boys were the only ones allowed in there.

Inuyasha began pulling off his shirt and pads like the other boys and I made work of staring at the floor and wondering how much I really wanted to live if life was going to be like this. Inuyasha's jersey was handed to her.

"We're getting new jersey's I want you to have this one, You make me play better." He insisted I blushed and stared at the tile on the ground just in case he decided now would be a good time to remove his pants.

He Tilted my chin back and pushed a hard kiss on my lips, I lost all self in that kiss and melted against his warm body.

Jesus I was turning into some type of bimbo.

"Wait for me outside with your friend and we will get ice-cream" He said and before he could push me out I said:

"What about you're after party?"

"Babe, there's no party without you."


	11. Chapter 12: REDONE!

**Here is the re-done chapter 12 **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**START **

Kagome waited, and waited she heard the shower's start and manly laughing push out of the door and explode in the hallway.

She almost wanted to just walk off, he was taking too long.

And when he walked out it was almost worth the wait.

He looked fabulous, and when he hugged her he smelled even better.

His arm stayed around her as they walked on, Anna waited further on down the hall, I snatched her under my arm and we started the whole two step again. I heard the whole hall go silent as we were swept away.

Some faces looked bright and happy at the win,

Some faces looked upset,

But most faces were envious.

A sin that was best served cold.

In all cases.

Another sin welled up in her chest and almost spilled over.

Pride.

Lots of pride.

Pride and Lust.

Yeah, that was it.

Pride, Because she was on the arm of the most fabulous looking man in their city.

She may not have exactly liked him the way he liked her, and she may have ignored him a time or two but she never ignored the way he looked and the way he was, he was naturally someone people loved. He was adored even though sometimes he did bad things, and he had a weird way of showing affection, he simply was air. Everyone loved it, no one didn't like air, or … Love, no one hated love. He was air people breathed when he was tense, angry, or didn't like something it was like the oxygen in the room was sucked up. Like he simply was the thing everything needed.

Which brought her to her next sin,

Need,

Want,

He was a requirement.

She simply needed him, Before he jutted into her life, things were normal.

But when he flashed in, And red light in the dark sky, needless to say:

Nothing was normal anymore.

And she needed that,

She almost felt to normal

Therapy Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

The same friend, and a room the same color, she simply felt to normal.

He was her abnormality.

Her beloved beauty mark.

He was lust.

LUST

Every time she looked at him a burning ball of need landed in her stomach. Red hot burning through her most secret of places, she knows what he looks like everywhere.

Everywhere.

And she liked him, everywhere.

He was perfect with his shining silver hair, It ended just before the small of his back. He had a beautifully sculpted face, perfect in all its reality.

he had big gold eyes, and when he looked at her sometimes they were bright with love, and sometimes they were a golden flame, with hot, fiery lust.

He had a strong jaw, and perfect pink lips. They matched his golden skin to perfection.

He had a long muscular neck, you could see one strong vain pulsing up his strong neck, he had strong shoulders as well. Shoulders you wanted to wrap your arms around or squeeze when you reach that point of no return.

Under his shoulders where strong muscular arms, well defined.

She loved how they felt wrapped around her, tanned and gorgeous, she knew he worked out.

She was an office aid, so sometimes she went down to the gym when his class was working out. She loved the way his arms flexed and bent and sweat ran down his arms.

His chest, she knows what he looks like shirtless. He had such a body,

Strong muscles long and lean, everywhere.

He had a wonderful set of muscles, not six, eight.

And below his narrow strong waist.

Was something else she had seen before,

He had the perfect example of the male anatomy.

Long and perfect, with one thick vane running up the base to the tip.

Perfect.

And he was all hers, and she couldn't figure out what her problem was.

He was perfect, pretty, possessive, pompous, and that was just the P's.

And he wanted HER!

She stiffened In the loving crease of his arm and he pressed a gently kiss to her forehead and led her to his hummer.

"Actually, Anna's car is that way." Kagome told him.

"Shippo is riding with Anna, I have a feeling they are going to get along wonderfully." He told her.

And they were Anna and Shippo were trailing behind them, along with the rest of his goons and their goona's.

"Shippo you mind riding with Anna, Anna? Do you mind taking Shippo to the ice-cream factory on Hickens street?" He asked her gently.

She nodded, a little too eager.

"Sango and Miroku, Kouga and Ayame, take the hummer I need to talk to this little one here." He said. And led Kagome over to a dark red mustang GT she slid out of his arms and into the passenger seat.

The car started with roar that vibrated her legs, sent a delicious sense of oh-holy-shit through her heart.

Sent lust shooting through her most private areas.

Flicking the lighter, to start a fire.

He drove to fast.

It was exhilarating.

It was beautiful.

It was what I wanted.

The ice-cream parlor was a small black and white place, with checkered floors and a chalk-board with the ice-cream flavors up on it.

A boy stood behind the counter on his name tag was written 'Finn' he had a head of dark orange hair. And big blue eyes.

When he looked at her his eyes darkened with a certain sin.

They ordered White cake ice-cream, she got to dump strawberries and raspberries all over it, he laughed when she drizzled strawberry syrup on it and had fun making a face.

They piled into an extra large booth and Inuyasha tried to feed it to Kagome, she took the spoon and tried to feed herself, he sent her a warning growl and fed her for the rest of the night.

She fed him too and it was the most exciting thing she had ever done.

It felt like taming a lion.

When he licked the strawberry jelly from her fingers.

Lingering on them a little longer than necessary.

Anna and Shippo got along better than she expected, teasing each other about the fact that they both had red hair.

It was kind of gross,

Like she was one to talk though.

Inuyasha had taken up 'accidently' dropping ice-cream on her shirt.

And taking his time licking it off.

Which got her a little too excited.

"Anna, Kagome, what are you guys doing tonight?" Miroku asked, when him and Sango finally came up for air.

"Um, nothing why do you ask?" Anna replied, her cheeks flushed from listening to Shippo compliment her. 'bodies wonderful attributes'

AKA her slightly underdeveloped boobies, that he certainly liked judging by the fact his eyes couldn't stop watching them.

"Well, we were actually planning to have kind of a 'sleep over' at Inuyasha's house" he started.

Kagome decided now would be a good time to Interfere.

"Sleep over?"

"Well, Inuyasha's parents are gone, and you ladies are going to the mall tomorrow, so we could stay the night with Inuyasha, Go to the mall tomorrow, go the movies or something and then go out to dinner and then .. I don't know, just hang. And Since Anna and Shippo are getting along so great this would be a good op-" She cut him off again with a laugh.

"okay, okay if Anna says it's okay."

Everyone looked at Anna.

Shippo threw on his extra set of puppy dog eyes.

She nodded yes and blushed as Shippo pressed a kiss on her smooth check,, Inuyasha set a kiss on Kagome's freckled cheek and nuzzled her neck, throwing money on the table everyone stood up and stretched.

"Anna, follow Miroku in the Hummer. " Inuyasha instructed throwing in arm around Kagome's waist they left the building.

The mustang was started back up.

And the feeling between her legs was back as well.

** END **

**THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW. ONLY POSITIVE. **


	12. Chapter 13

**PLEASE READ: Okay if you didn't know, I re-did chapter 12 so check that out, like I said, when I get a chance to update, I do my best, But I recently lost one of my twin brothers, now instead of triplets me and my other brother are twins and trying to adjust right now, so please just have patience with me. It's harder to get into the writing spirit now. So just please review and do so positively. It really does help. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me :S **

**I would still like some idea's for the story! So please keep giving them to me. I love them all. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**Chapter 13: Adjust. **

Inuyasha's house was exactly like she had excepted it to be.

Big and royal.

The foyer was and open black and white affair. With stone black floors sand white furniture big white pillars and gleaming silver chandelier.

The stairs were wide and curved.

Everything was exactly as she knew it would be.

Even his room was, as she came to find out when the group left the big huddle it was in and Anna melted into a giggling mess when Shippo led her upstairs to his 'lair'

Sango was led away by Miroku to the 'pool room' where they decided a couple games of pool would cool down the night, Ayame and Kouga headed to the kitchen, still hungry.

Shippo took Anna away to his lair where they could play Mario in peace. How cute.

And Inuyasha claimed they were going to watch a movie,

AKA: He was going to sit her down for five minutes in the beginning of a crappy movie before he started stroking her In some hot places and telling her things that made her brain orgasm.

Inuyasha took her hand as she led them up the stairs.

She was panting by the top of them, there were so many.

The walls were painting bright white and pictures framed in black stood out in stark contrast.

"Who is this?" Kagome stopped at one of the pictures, Inuyasha was standing next to a man a head and a half taller than him. His hair just as silver as Inuyasha but his eyes were gold and cold.

Inuyasha stopped with her, and looked at the picture with a wrinkle between his brows.

"That's my older brother."

Kagome knew he had an older brother, she had no idea he would look like that.

"You never really told me about him." She said as they started walking again. His arm wrapped securely around her waist.

"There isn't much to tell, his mom met my dad through an arranged marriage they fell in love, had Sesshomaru, and then he met my mom and they split."

She didn't know that.

"What was her name?"

"Elizahbeta Takahashi"

She sounded beautiful, and Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for her. It sounded like a sticky situation.

They stopped at another picture.

"Is this your mom?" She asked at the picture of a woman with long black hair and brown beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, wonderful woman" he said.

And they kept walking.

"You never told me anything about your mom either."

She said.

"you have a lot of questions tonight don't you babe?" he said, a smirk in his voice.

"I want to know more about you, that was part of our little deal."

She told him.

"Can I tell you more about me after I get my full of you?" he asked nuzzling his way through layers of hair.

She Giggled when he lifted her up off the ground in a wedding-style hold and swung her into a room with big oak doors.

His room was painted a deep crimson his bed sheets were silky black with dark silver vine like things going up from the end of the bed.

It looked so soft, she thought.

He had a black rug and dark cherry wood floors.

He had a desk with a beautiful laptop sitting on it.

And a picture of her resting on the surface of the desk.

"When did you take this picture?" She asked him.

"Last year, after school on one of your tutoring days."

She used to tutor some of the younger kids who were having a hard time in their science classes.

"Oh." She said.

And then he looked sheepish as he dropped her on his ultra soft bed.

"I know it's kind of creepy, but you looked so happy and you looked so pretty and I-"

She cut him off when she pulled herself up onto her knees jerked him by the loops in his jeans and pressed a kiss to his pink lips.

She didn't know what it was about that night that made her so hot, maybe she was ovulating, maybe her hormones rubbed her the wrong way, or maybe it was the full moon.

But she was too hot to care if he was creeping on her.

And for some reason his mouth felt more arousing on her than it had in … forever.

His tongue snaked past her lips and caressed her.

His hands rough, but gentle slid down her face, to her shoulders down her arms and pushed her back.

She lay on his bed, the silk felt like clouds against her overly hot skin.

He stared down at her with lust burning in his golden gaze.

"What did you do to me?" she asked him as she tried to get a hold of herself. She had never felt a lust like this in her life. Burning to the point that if he didn't touch her, she would. Which was something she didn't usually do.

"It's the full moon, that's what that is. The light of the full moon is burning your sex, for me." His voice was a beautiful growl.

Her hands glossed over her shoulders and landed on her aching breasts.

"Touch me" Her back arched.

He growled and pounced landing on her with a thud.

His mouth attacked her neck viciously licking at the wounds on her neck.

Made by him.

His hands seemed like they were everywhere.

All at once.

His mouth his her shirt like a tornado, ripping the fabric right off.

He pushed aside her bra and attacked the pink nipple, taking it between his lips and sucking hard. Licking her breast, leaving dark bruises and red splotches.

Her nipple was pink and angry by the time he was done.

He slid his mouth down the rest of her torso and undid her pants at the same time.

Pushing them down.

She heard Anna and Shippo giggling next door.

But couldn't bring herself to be embarrassed when Inuyasha's wandering mouth had found its way to her clit and sucked hard.

She practically screamed.

Her hand buried itself in his hair.

That man could lick like nobody's business.

His fingers delved into her core pumping at an uneven fast rhythm that had her lungs working double time and her voice box in tremendous pain.

All she could do was say his name over and over again.

One of her hands was still buried in his hair, the other left nail scars in his shoulders.

When her orgasm hit it was like seeing the stars for the first time.

And she saw the stars over and over again on that night.

END

**MUST READ: HERE IS YOUR BIG SURPRISE, BECAUSE SO MANY PEOPLE LIKE 'BIG BAD WOLF' IM GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER ONE, EXCEPT ITS SESSHOMARU AND RIN IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS THIS ONE. SO NOW INUYASHA'S OLDER BROTHER IS GOING TO HAVE A 'BIG BAD WOLF' STORY OF HIS OWN. NOW I NEED A TITLE HERE ARE MY IDEAS **

"**HOWLING AT THE MOON'**

**NIGHT OF THE WOLVES HOWL'**

'**NEVERMORE'**

**OR **

'**CRIMSON WOLF'**

**GIVE ME ATITLE MAYBE ILL USE IT, GIVE ME AND IDEA AND MAYBE ILL INCORPERATE IT. **

**THANK YOU! **

**I CANT START WRITING WITHOUT A TITLE. **


	13. Chapter 14

**ITS BEEN DECIDED! **

**THE TITLE OF THE OTHER FIC IN THE 'WOLF' SERIES IS **

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE**

'**SEDUCED BY MOONLIGHT.' ! **

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT SESSHOMARU'S STORY! **

**ITS GOING OUT TONIGHT, TODAY! **

**AND I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE BIG BAD WOLF**

**AND IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS **

**LITTLE KIDS DON'T LIE EAS WELL. **


	14. Chapter 14 : Inuyasha POV

**This is a chapter of big bad wolf from Inuyasha's point of view before the football game. Just so you can get his point of view. This is going to be a small chapter, just three pages. **

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**Chapter 14: Inuyasha **

START

Since Junior high school, he loved her.

He knew everything about her,

Her favorite color was red,

Her favorite song was 'el tango de Roxanne'

She wanted a prius

Her favorite movie was "Devil"

Her childhood dream was to be a dancing show-girl.

Like her mom.

And she loved to dance, during the plays no one could take their eyes off of her.

She had legs a mile long, and in high heels she had legs like a gazelle.

He almost lost it during their last stage performance, When a group of some of the drama boys got to lift her off the ground and look right up under her skirt.

He heard she was going to be a leading role in the 'Chicago' play at the lead center. He of course would buy himself a front row ticket, He had to be there for his mate, even if her childhood dream involved boys lifting her legs twirling her around. Lucky for her he wasn't much of a dancer.

She loved a blue flower,

And liked cherry shake more than a school dance.

Which, they were going to go to together, she just didn't know yet.

But he planned too take her, he already has his suit. Black and red looked great on him.

He watched her from the back of the class now, twirling her hair around her fingers talking to Anna animatedly about something her therapist said.

He knew Kagome went to a Therapist, sometimes he followed her home just to make sure she made it alright.

He worried about her,

He knew when she was growing up her parents weren't exactly .. in tact. Her dad was always away on business, and her mother was never awake in the day too talk to her, being a stage dancer and all she was never home, she stopped that profession a while ago, her brother.

Her poor brother, her mother doesn't know who his father is, or knows and wont tell anyone, but they were pretty sure it was one of her dance managers she slept with to keep her job, and then her grandpa cam to live with them when her mom got depressed and wouldn't feed them, she stayed locked up in her room laying on the floor, is what he heard, the people from the asylum had to break down the door to go get her.

And then she was gone for months on end, and she still wasn't completely there in the head, dancing was her life, and Sota was her life.

He remembered when Kagome came to school crying because her mom had another one of her anxiety attacks and called Kagome a mistake.

He tried to calm her down but she was only so calm after being called a mistake by the woman who was supposed to love her.

But didn't.

And then her mom was gone again, taken away for assult on her child.

Her didn't see Kagome for months.

The story was her mother had a bad panic attack when she was getting dressed, saw a photo of Kagome and ran down the hallway screaming, took Kagome down in her bed, with a piece of glass from Kagome's drawer they fought it took two EMT's too pull them apart and ever since she got out of IAJ (Insane Asylum Jail) She was reduced to a child like state.

Sota, after seeing his mom fighting with his big sister he repeated their actions and fought older, bigger kids at school, thus hurting himself.

And her grandpa tried to exorcize her every chance she got, she was scared one moment he was going to wake up and she was going to be tied to the bed with priests leaning over her, she even had nightmare about it.

He knows this because she called him in the middle of the night.

She loved him even though she didn't exactly like the idea yet.

Her Therapist – Gina- Was a nice woman, who took good care of her.

He was glad Kagome had a friends like Gina and Anna.

His gaze wandered from Kagome to Kikyo, a bitch from his pack. To think he once fucked her, and kind of liked it.

Now all he could think about was Kagome.

And he accidently called Marie, another girl he did, Kagome during one of their fucking sessions.

He couldn't get over Kagome, he never would be able too.

But that was fine with him.

Miroku, His best friend and Beta sat next to him later that evening as they sat at one of the wolf bases and informed him on Naraku, the man who wanted to steal his pack and kill him off.

"The man has connections my man." He told him, and lifted a beer from the table infront of him and kicked up his sock cloaked feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah but not connections like mine."

He told Miroku, he couldn't bring himself to care about Naraku that much, that was Sesshomaru's job.

And he would happily leave all the drama to his brother.

And still sleep like a baby.

Sesshomaru hated him.

And he knew why, Their shared father wandered from his marriage and ruined Sesshomaru and his mother's life.

Although, to no offence to his mother, he couldn't figure out why his dad would cheat on someone as beautiful as Sesshomaru's mom.

She really was amazing.

And so was Kagome.

And that's what he wanted to talk to his boys that night.

"I don't know what she wants" He told them.

"Who Naraku?" Koga asked.

"No you moron, I said her – but then again that might apply to Naraku – But I meant Kagome. " He said.

As the girl returned from their trip to the pretzel place and the ticket master, they dropped a set of tickets down on the table.

"We got what you wanted Yash." Sango said dropping on the floor in front of the tv.

Miroku picked up one of the tickets.

"We're going to go see Chicago?" He raised a brow and Koga snorted 'gay' under his breath.

"Yup, my mate's not going to be walking home alone."

He smirked.

"Speaking of mate, like I was saying about Kagome. I don't know who to get her to see m as I really am." He said and ran a rough hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, the blind always see love." Ayame said and layed her head on Koga's shoulder.

**END**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**This chapter is dedicated to 'Purduepup' who was my first reviewer and one of my favorites. **** thanks for all of your positive-ness XD **

**START **

Kagome was almost positive she was in a dream, She was being pushed on a gurney through a maze like hospital, that was more like a run down building. Nurses walked around with covers on their faces, the only thing showing were their eyes, which were blood-red.

The doctors who were standing around her gurney wore black suits, except one who was in black scrubs.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Takahashi you and you're baby is going to be fine." He said, his voice was sickly.

Reptilian.

Gross.

"I'm not, I'm not pregnant!" She said.

"Why of course you are, look at you!" He said, his voice full of joy.

Kagome looked up as far as the straps that were wound her body would allow her.

Her stomach was buldging.

A sickly picture of stretched skin, with deep blue veins running up it. You could almost see right through her skin, to the life that feasted on hers slept. Waiting.

She screamed at the sight of the flesh.

"What is inside me?" She screamed.

"It's a baby." The doctor said.

"No it's not, where is Inuyasha? What is this monster?" She screamed.

"Inuyasha's not here." He hissed and pushed her into a room.

And then she felt it, the ripping tearing sensation that burned in her lower stomach.

She let out a harsh scream.

"Oh goodie, you're in labor." He hunched down in front of her now held up legs, her hand came free of her restrains.

She gripped the bar as pain shot through her. "Push my love" The doctor said as the male nurses held up her legs, And she did, and she did some more. Her body stretched in painful and unbelieveable ways. "Oh there he is!"

She let out a rough scream and the baby slid out, it looked like a baby.

She held up her arms wanting to hold the thing. The doctor handed him to her. She looked at his little innocent face, he opened his eyes, there were black, pitch.

And then he opened his mouth and hissed. Long teeth showed, red blood stained. She threw him and scrambled off the table.

"Get her she's trying to escape!" The doctor yelled as she ran, suddently her body was just as it used to be.

She ran down the grungy hallway. At the end of the hallway she saw Anna with her back turned toward the door. "Anna! Run" She just stood there.

When she got to Anna she spun her around, she was as light as a feather and dropped in her arms. And when she looked at Anna, Another horrified scream built up in her throat, her eyes. Where gone.

She dropped Anna's lifeless body to the floor and pushed out the doors.

And then it was white.

White as snow. And cold too. The hallway was really cold.

"mama" she heard.

She looked down the hallways and there were three baby's with fangs and all.

"I'm not your mother." She told them and tried to run but her foot seemed to be stuck.

She looked down slowly and there was another baby wrapped around her ankle, it sunk its fangs into her skin like it was butter and begun sucking away. She kicked it off and started in with her running again. But more babies came and more and more.

And soon she was on her back, and little teeth were penetraiting every surface.

It was like her clothes disingrated.

Her child, she knew distinctly with big black eyes, no whites showing. Just pupil. Climed over her stomach and latched onto her breast with intent but he didn't suck milk,

No.

His teeth sunk into the flesh and pulled the blood right out of her body.

"Stop it!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Get off get off get off!"

And she screamed.

And then she was standing in a homey kitchen, the cabnets painted a plain white and small yellow curtains hung from the window that was placed over the sink.

A voice startled her from her moment of silence.

"mother, I need you" it said.

It was boy, of maybe 7.

Long black hair ran down his back to his hips.

He looked up at her.

" mother, I love you" He said wrapping his arms around her. She felt his fangs on her stomach.

"Mother I need you, and your blood" She saw his fangs drop to his chin.

"I'm not your mother, you monster!"

( end of dream)

Kagome was shaken out of her sleep, two strong clawed hands held her up. "Kagome wake up! Don't make me slap you!" he ordered she blinked to clear her eyes, and melted into a pile of quivers in Inuyasha's arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He pulled up the blanket to cover her nakedness.

"Bad dream" She huffed and wiped her face. "I'm going to get dressed." she shook out of his bare arms and stood to stretch, he watched hr with a lazy eye. "I don't think you should you look much better naked." He said, though he wasn't smirking, she could hear the gesture in his voice.

She replied in a small voice and hunted around in his drawers she finally came upon a pair of sleeping pants and pulled them on, they were red of course, though she tied the draw strings as tight as she could they were still way too long for her so instead of putting on a shirt she took her time trying to roll up the bottoms while Inuyasha watched her.

Finally she gave up and untied the draw strings and pulled them up as high as she could get them, and then took her time rooting around the room for her clothes, the only ones that were really in wearing condition were her leggings she had under her pants and her tank top.

So she slid on the tank top, luckily it had a built in bra because her's was destroyed. Though they didn't have sex she sure felt like it between the legs. She was a big sore, probably from extreme over use.

He had licked and stroked for so long that she couldn't remember.

How many orgasm's she had she couldn't count.

"You want me too make you some breakfast?" She asked and picked up a little comb that was on his dresser.

"That would be great, but if you don't feel like it I understand honey." He said.

She smiled.

"It's alright. I need to get up and do some stuff. I'm stiff" She said, she pulled her hair back, though it was curly and crazy.

She pecked him on the cheek as he turned on his side to go to sleep.

As she quietly opened her door she heard another down the hall open as well. Sango, stepped out looking tired and grumpy.

She caught up to Kagome easily.

"You make a snack for the boy and when you wake up he wants you too cook him breakfast" She joked as they took the stairs together.

Sunlight spilled through the windows and the crystals dangling from the ceiling glimmered in the sunlight.

"Yeah, I just thought it would be nice to do Inuyasha a favor since he let me stay here last night." She told Sango as they turned some corners and rounded off into a kitchen that was all dark wood and black stone surfaces.

She dug around in the fridge and pulled out some eggs and cheese.

Sango busied herself making bacon.

"Hey listen Kagome, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." She said as she stuck the bacon on a hot pan and watch Kagome mix eggs to make omlets.

"Yeah what was that?" she asked.

"I was wondering why we weren't friends, I mean I've known you forever I mean, do you not like me or something because to be honest, I've always wanted to be your friend. And I really haven't mustered up the courage to ask you if you wanted to be mine, I mean I know it may look like I'm so crazy psychopath when I'm around my group because I'm always beating up Miroku, but that's because he's always touching my ass, And I know Anna doesn't like us very much, but I haven't found a reason, to NOT like her, you know what I mean?" She said.

And stared at her bare feet.

"Of course I want to be your friend." Kagome told her.

"There's not thing wrong with you, and I would beat up Miroku too if he touched my ass like that."

They both laughed, and Sango forced her into a strong hug and they wiped up a big breakfast for everyone while trying to tell eachother their life story.

And they both got pretty beat up by splattering bacon.

And so when the rest of them came down for breakfast, Anna tucked under Shippo's arm.

And Inuyasha, wearing boxers that read ' Choking Hazard'

And all she could do was laugh.

But still, that nightmare haunted her.

**END **

**READ AND REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter you guys, thanks for the review. **

**I hate being stuck in bed, I was struck recently with my Anemia, it's getting worse but I assure you I'm fine. Kind of. Don't worry now that I'm stuck in bed the chapters will come pouring in. I'm hungry actually I think I might go get a pop tart or something. Probably the smores kind. My favorite. **

**: ) **

**DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES 'SEDUCED BY MOONLIGHT' AND 'BEAUTIFUL MONSTER' Thanks you guys!**

**This one is dedicated to the people who read my Author Notes **

**Three cheers for warm pop tarts! **

**I do not Own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 16: Meet the Higurashi's **

**START **

Kagome went back to bed shortly after breakfast, Shippo announced he was driving Anna home, The boys tag teamed the Kitchen and Kagome went back to bed with Inuyasha and his 'choking hazard' boxers.

At about eleven o' clock she turned around and stared at him.

"I don't know if I should be scared or happy that you watch me in my sleep with that expression."

His eyes softened even more.

"What's on the Agenda for today sweetheart?" He asked.

"Well, Don't you want to meet my brother and my mom and my grandpa?" she asked him.

His face clouded with dread.

"No, no I don't."

Kagome laughed.

"Oh my goodness what is that face?"

"it's called frightened."

She laughed.

"come on, you have to meet them sometime! Today would be the best time." She argued to him.

"They wont like me." He said, "Why do you think that?" she gasped, they would love him.

"look at me Kagome, I'm a half demon." He told her.

"So? They wont judge you just have a little faith in me, but if you really don't want to go. Then don't, I'm not forcing you." She told him. Feeling disappointed.

He sighed. "I really can't say no to you. Fine, But don't be surprised when they don't like me." He told her, She jumped up. "Yay! Get dressed." She pushed him out of bed, he threw dark jeans over his boxers, a studded belt. A red T-shirt. AKA: He looked so sexy she wanted to eat him, or lock him in this room so all the other little girls couldn't get him.

"What car you wanna take?" he asked her as they made their way down stairs.

"Whichever one you want to take" She said they continued to walk along.

They got into a black car, a Cadillac CTS, as it where and drove into town, they stopped at the bank on the way there, Inuyasha took some money out, "What's that for?" She asked, "You're brother." He replied.

"Why are you giving my little brother money?" She asked.

"You'll see"

They pulled up to the Higurashi house at about noon. All was quiet outside as they walked to the front door, her garden was blooming greatly, She took out her keys and pushed open the front door, her brother was locked in some type of video-game trance, food was cooking in the kitchen, Her grandpa was reading some type of old leather bound book in the sitting room.

When she walked into the living room with Inuyasha, Sota dropped his remote control. "dude! A demon! Awesome." He said and hopped of the couch yanking up his pants.

Inuyasha stepped into the living room. Shaking her little brothers hand, "What's your name?" Sota asked, way to exited for something so simple.

"Inuyasha, and I already know yours." He said, he was being nice enough.

Kagome's mom walked into the kitchen, she was really boney, with long dyed brown and blond hair. "Oh, you must be Inuyasha!" What her mom was dressed in was completely Inappropriate.

Kagome actually blushed.

She was wearing short jean shorts and a pink tank top that showed of her lacy gold bra.

"Mom what are you wearing?" She asked.

"Hush Kagome, we have a guest." She snapped her voice not so polite anymore.

"Mom, He's my guest." She told her mother sternly.

"Yeah I don't know why though, come have lunch with us Inuyasha, Kagome's just being a grumpy pants." She said childishly and stuck her tongue out at Kagome and grabbed Inuyasha's hand.

"Actually I'm going to get in the shower. You guys start without me." She told them, "Whatever Kagome, go. You need a shower any way." She said.

Kagome fought a wince.

She took the stairs two at a time. She pushed open the door to her room and stepped inside quickly, pulling of her clothes angrily.

"God, my mom is such a idiot. Childish idiot." She said she pushed into the bathroom and turned the water on as hot as it could go, leaning into the shower she rubbed at the sore area's that burned from Inuyasha's endless sexual torture.

When she was done she looked in the mirror, She looked like her mom now, Covered in hickeys, scratches, lips swollen, She sighed. She put some ointment on the scratches. Put a band-aid over the bite mark on her neck, put band-aids on the bite marks that loitered her stomach.

She put foundation on the hickeys on her neck and shoulders.

She wrapped herself up in a bathrobe and started in on her makeup. Black eye liner, red lip gloss, a little blush.

She pulled on dark jeans and a "Escape The Fate" T-shirt.

She put some mousse in her hair, ran down the stairs to rescue Inuyasha.

He was seated at the table, her mom was dancing around the Kitchen texting wildly on the phone. Talking about things Inuyasha didn't need to hear about.

"So are you Kagome's boyfriend, I have 3 boyfriends, can you say orgy? I can! Why do you want Kagome any ways she's kind of brat don't you think?" she said

She smeared on some pink lip stick.

"Don't you think older woman are better? More experience, you know. You look like a boyfriend I had once! He was soo good in be-"

"mom stop" Kagome said going into the kitchen for a bottle of Snapple.

"Inuyasha come on I'm going to give you a tour of the house" Inuyasha stood up, dwarfing the kitchen.

She grabbed his hand and yanked him out.

"I am so sorry. I forgot you shouldn't leave people with her or she'll hit on them, It doesn't matter what gender, or if they are 100 or 1" She said.

Embarassed.

"It's okay Kagome, honestly." He told her, completely unabashed.

She pulled him into the sitting room where her grandpa sat undisterebed.

"Grandpa, This is Inuyasha my …. Boyfriend." Inuyasha raised a brow, she didn't want to say mate and freak her grandfather out.

She thought Inuyasha understood that.

"Why hello young man, It's nice to see Kagome with another friend other than Anna." Her grandfather told him. They shook hand and Inuyasha sat across from her grandfather.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell her father that she has a boyfriend." He rambled.

"No, no Grandpa please don't do that let me tell dad."

"If I let you do it, he won't ever know." He said. And picked up his book flipping to a picture.

"What's your father's name?" He asked. Lifting his glasses.

The book was called '_**the Demon Dictionary." **_

'Inu no Tashio" He said. Looking kind of nervous.

Her grandfather scrolled through the book for a moment. He then gasped.

"You father is him!" he held up the book, pointing to an detailed painting of a dog demon reaching toward the sky, to a woman with silver hair sitting on the moon.

"Oh my! Your father is the great Inutashio? And your mother the great Lot Vaughn!" He questioned excitedly.

"Um no my mom is Izayoi"

"What kind of Demon is she?"

"um … she's not."

Kagome cut in, knowing this had to be awkward for Inuyasha.

"Grandpa, Inuyasha is a Hanyou."

Her grandpa nodded.

"That's fine too my boy, welcome to the family."

Inuyasha smiled, but something deep brewed in his eyes, happiness.

She then showed him up stairs, her room.

He walked in behind her and shut the door. He stared at the purple walls, lined in band posters, pictures of her and Anna, her and Sota, he looked at her desk, which was a cluttered mess, her tv, which was turned on to 'Spongebob.' Her Vanity, lined with makeup and perfume. She went to one of her filing cabinets.

She pulled out a strawberry candy bar.

And plopped on her bed, he looked at her bed, which was black, with purple swirles on the pillows, he looked at her dresser, that had jeans folded on top, he looked in her open top drawer and smirked pulling out a pair of lacy red panties.

"Why don't you ever wear these?" He asked.

She blushed.

"There's no point." She stuttered out.

He then pulled out a long pack of what looked like condems.

He raised a brow.

"I don't know where those came from." She stammered out, he threw them back in the drawer.

"There's no need for those anyway." He said, and slid onto the bed next to her.

Looking at a magazine that was sat on her pillow.

He read the head title.

"Cosmo hot issue, how to satisfy your boyfriend in bed?" He laughed "Are you trying to tell me something Kagome?" He asked.

"So when do you want to get this mate business off the ground?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about; Our baby." He said

She stiffened, remembering the dream.

"Inuyasha, I don't know if I'm ready for a baby." She told him honestly.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, I'm sure you'll be a fine mother."

"No seriously Inuyasha, Just give me a day to think it over."

"I'll give you a week but the faster we get this started the better."

All Kagome could think about was that baby from her dreams, with the fangs.

But Inuyasha was werewolf, but in every werewolf story, there was an enemy and usually it was a Vampire.

END

READ AND REVIEW

AN: okay to clear confusion I said Inuyasha's dad was a dog demon because most people don't know werewolves exist and most humans didn't know dog demon's and wolf demons were werewovles. Because they really started out as Demons but something happened in their DNA you will find out about later.


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are so lucky that I cant get out of bed. I'm hungry again… what shall I eat…. **

**This chapter is Dedicated to **_**Sammie-Wammie**_** for following my stories and being a positive, awesome reviewer! Thank you so much! **

**So this chapter of "Big Bad Wolf" is for you! **

**EVERYONE: " Leave me a idea I'll probably use it, Give me a good comment I'll dedicate a chapter to you." **

**Thank for reading my Abnormally long Author Notes. I do not own Inuyasha **

**This chapter is going to be very informational. **

**If you have any questions do not hesitate to PM me. I'm just sitting in bed anyway. **

**Chapter 17: Meet that Takahashi's **

You know when you have those days when you have something important to do, and you have to look fantastic, and you just can't seem to manage.

Kagome laid out two dressed on her bed.

Yesterday, before Inuyasha left he announced he would be picking her up at 9: 30 to go to his parent's house.

She was caught between a red number with a big black bow around the waist, fishnet under it, and a nice push up to give her pert breasts without looking like a complete hooker.

And then there was the little black dress, with red lace under it giving it volume, a big red bow, and red lace by the breasts, it came with a nice pushup to give her awesome volume, and it was bright red, for  
Inuyasha.

Both came almost too her knees.

Both were gorgeous.

"The black one" Sota said from behind her, yester day him and Inuyasha played video games, Inuyasha told Sota that if he won he would give him money, And Inuyasha let him win. And gave him one hundred dollars, and before he left and ruffled Sota's shair saying ' stay out of trouble' handing him another twenty.

Lucky bastard.

"Thanks Sota" She kicked him out, pulling the bra on and her dress. She yanked her hair out of the rollers, took a sip of her orange juice, applied her make-up slipped on some nice black casual heels.

She walked down the steps right as the door bell rang, She opened the door and immediately shut it once she got out side. Her mom was inside walking around in a bra and underwear.

Inuyasha looked at her, looking as good as usual in black pants and a deep red button down. "You look great." He said taking her hand leading her to the car she was in yesterday.

She settled in, dropping her purse beside her, fastening her seat belt. They drove out and sped down the road.

"So what am I supposed to say to them?" She asked as he sped down the high way.

"Whatever you want to, I'm going to be honest, they already love you. They really just want to meet you." He said. He made it sound like everything was going to be easy.

She sighed and asked him to pull into coffee stop drive through.

"All this caffeine will be bad for our baby." Kagome grunted, a very unlady like sound. And had him order her a chocolate latte'

"We don't have a baby Inuyasha." She said, as he paid and pulled out.

"But we will." He said.

She rubbed her temples.

"Explain to me again why we need to have a baby." She asked he sighed.

"Okay here's the thing, On my eighteenth birthday, my dad and some of the elder people are going unlock the rest of my … genes –" She cut him off right there.

"Why were some of them taken away."

"Because the fact my mom is human, my younger body was not strong enough to hold all of my father's tainted blood, But at eighteen they will unlock the rest, and I will be a full blooded were-wolf, just like my brother." He said the end proudly.

' _I didn't know you looked up to your brother so much' _ She thought, but didn't say because she knew he would deny it.

"But anyways, Then I will be strong enough and old enough to take over the pack, but they don't have a lot of faith in my strength, so if I have a heir, a strong heir. Then the pack will be mine, everything will be put into natural order."

"And where do I fit into the equation."

"Right by my side, with a heir." He said.

"What about my education, we will be graduating next year Inuyasha. I want to do something with my life."

Inuyasha looked at her seriously, "I know and you can, You can still go to college and stuff, I promise, I'm not trying to ruin your life. And I'm pretty sure your going to graduate this year with the rest of the genius kids. Or go to school over summer to graduate early."

"Inuyasha I don't want to be pregnant in school." She said.

He sighed, "can we just deal with the small things later?"

"These are NOT small things." She said.

"Fine small things to me, big things to you –But you have to understand this is really important to me. And you're the only one who can do it."

"What about money, I don't have any money, my mom is a bartending idiot, who needs to pay off hospital bills."

" I have enough money for all of you."

"oh you just have an answer for everything don't you."

"Yeah, pretty much."

She sat in silence. After a while he laid a rough hand on her leg.

"Everything will work out, I'm pretty sure my mom and my dad will have something planned out. Don't worry."

How could she not.

Eventually they pulled up to Inuyasha's house, he took her hand and led her a little room with a small table and overstuffed chairs, dining room. A woman with long black hair, and a man with long silver hair, tied up, were sitting there, The man and woman stood up.

The woman rushed up to greet her.

"I'm Izayoi, but you can call me mom, Come here! You are so cute! Oh my goodness." She was dancing around like a happy puppy.

Inutashio, gathered her up in a tight, father like hug. And they sat down at the table, her hand gripping Inuyasha's like it was a life line.

"okay I want the full story, how you met Inuyasha, when everything is going to happen! I'm so excited."

"Um I met him in middle school, And I didn't really like him – that brought a chuckle to the table – He was just kind of annoying. And I don't know how everything is going to happen, this is kind of new to me too." She said.

Inuyasha's mother scolded him.

"Ugh, do I have to do everything, We have so much to do, Inuyasha's eighteenth birthday is just around the corner. We have a wedding to plan, a baby shower to plan, have you guys got started on that yet? Is my grandson in the baker yet? I don't think so. You sure don't look like it, we have so much to prepare you for, are you on birth control? If so, get off of it. It's easier to get pregnant of off it, like right as you get off would be the best time to start trying. It worked for me, kind of, although mine was an accident no offence honey" She said.

Inuyasha's father laughed. "I think you're scaring her."

"I got you some vitamins to take that will help your pregnancy. Before it happens, and then some for when your actually carrying. Okay, now lets talk wedding, I was thinking dark red to be your color, you would look great in that, actually I have some things for you upstairs to have right now, I cant wait until you're married into the family!" She was gushing.

"Mom stop, you scaring her." Inuyasha said lightly.

"She's not scared, are you honey."

Kagome shook her head no.

"See, she's fine."

The whole day turned out to be pretty eventful, Inutashio said smart comments all day about his wife's enthusiasm, she ended up taking off her high heels and chasing him around with them, while Inuyasha smuggled Kagome to his room.

She dropped on his bed tiredly.

He slumped beside her, She pushed the shoes off her aching feet and pulled the covers over her head, Inuyasha dug in with her laid with her for a moment.

"Look I know you're scared about all this baby business, but don't worry. I'm sure, everything will work out. We will find a way to do this with as little damage as possible."

His lips hunted hers out, they rooted over her shoulders up her neck, leaving a wet kiss were his bite mark was.

He stood up, quickly looking around.

"Whats the matter." She sat up.

"I was going to do this in a smoother way, I promise you that." He told her, before going to dig around in his dresser, "I completely forgot that human's did this." He said, he tucked something into his shirt.

He laid down beside her again, "What are you doing."

"I'm doing what I should have done a while ago."

He grabbed her hand, unclenched it and dropped something round in it.

Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Inuyasha, is that what I think this is?" She asked, her voice weak and gushy.

It sounded like those girls in the romance movies that made her gag.

"Kagome, I know you already know this, but I think I should tell you. I love you, so much. I need you with me, I've been thinking of us, of our baby, of our future and I want you to know how much I need you." He said.

A tear flew down her cheek.

"Oh, god Inuyasha, I .. I love you too… " A ring was slid on her finger,

She sat up abruptly. Looked at the big diamond that shined back up at her.

"Don't you think this is too soon, what are we going to tell everybody." She asked.

"we'll tell them the truth."

"can we wait, I don't want them to know yet. " She said. His brow furrowed "Why not."

"Because I'll look like a total gold digger, one day I'm hating you and the next day I'm marrying you."

He laughed, "Fine."

She sighed, and then a dangerous thought came to mind, she flipped over pinning him under her.

She looked at him seriously.

As serious as he had ever seen her.

And said:

"Do me."

**END **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**I KNOW THINGS ARE GOING FAST BUT DON'T WORRY, THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT AND THAT'S BECAUSE IM WORRKING ON THE SEQUAL. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay here is chapter 18 **

**Thanks for all the reviews **

**I'm typing as fast as possible. **

**Thanks so much for all the support and stuff. **

**I know total cliff hanger. **

**Sorry about that.**

**Lemon in this chapter**

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**Chapter 18: pushing forward **

**START**

That night Kagome sat in bed completely embarrassed by her behavior.

She remembered after she .. well confessed her desire to be with him physically he laughed, tucked her into his chest and mumbled "In due time"

The rest of the day went by embarrassingly slow, with his mom shoving lingerie' into her arms and vitamins.

She looked at the phone in her hand and debate herself. She dialed Anna's number and waited.

She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey baby bop" she said, popping gum.

"I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out." She bit her nail.

On the other line it grew silent.

"What is it, are you pregnant? Are you dying?" She asked, panicking.

"I'm getting married."

All silence.

"I don't want you to tell anyone, we will tell everyone at the valentines dance, a mere two days away and I just wanted to let you know before hand. And stuff, um, it just happened today."

The line went dead.

Kagome dropped the phone and curled into her blankets and looked at the dress she was wearing to the dance, short and black, with silver spirals and a dark silver netted bow.

Her eyes got teary.

Was she making a mistake?

She lay on the mattress for a while longer before taking a bath, she lay in the bath tub, thinking, feeling. Her phone beeped from its perch on the toilet, she stretched through the bubbles and the hot water to get it.

A text from a blocked number

You'll regret it. 

Kagome sat up in the water.

"This isn't funny." She said dropping her phone on the floor and standing up, stomping out of the bath water.

She didn't bother getting dressed, she just dropped to the bed and yanked the covers up over her head, hoping to drown herself in the blankets.

She rubbed a hand over her flat stomach.

To be completely honest with herself she didn't want a baby.

She wasn't going to be a good mom.

What if she turned out like her mom.

Her thought were cut off by the ringing off the phone again, she had half a mind to answer it but she clicked the speaker button and let the person talk.

"That was bad reaction" Anna said. Kagome let out a breath of relief. "I was just worried about you. I was just worried that he some how got you to do some thing you didn't want to do. Just tell me you both agreed on this." She said.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"Anna, I know it doesn't seem like it. But I do like Inuyasha. I like him a lot. I might even love him. All I know is that I need him." She said.

Anna 'awwed' and sighed.

"I want a love like yours." She said.

She could hear the smile in Anna's voice.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, love you girl."

Anna was silent, and then hung up.

That night Kagome had nightmares, horrible stomach crunching nightmares.

She got up late for school, pulled on a sweatshirt and jeans and ran down the stairs.

"Jesus Kagome, you looked like poop!" Sota quipped.

She flicked him on the forehead and pulled on shoes.

"Get away from me."

She practily ran out the door to get to school, and to make it worse, Inuyasha was there, and so was Kikyo.

Who was hanging all over him, so she ignored him and walked to the office to start up her duties.

The hallways were blank in Range B. She was taking some attendance sheets down to the teachers, she was reading over papers, A boy stepped out of the shadows.

Naraku.

She sighed in relief.

"Jeez Naraku, you scared me."

He was in her orchestra class, playing the big bass on the same side as her, but she was a Cello.

"Yes I did indeed, you look tired, is everything alright." He asked, walking with her.

"Yeah, didn't get enough sleep last night, Thanks. How are you?" She asked.

They walked together silently for a moment.

"I'm upset."He said.

"Why" She sounded truly concerned.

"I don't have a date for the dance tomorrow." He said. Looking at her longingly.

"oh I'm sorry, I'll be sure to save you a dance."

He mumbled something she didn't catch.

"Tell your boyfriend I said 'Hello' he said before snaking around the corner of a art room. She blinked.

Later that day she took up hunting for Anna, thinking she was mad at her.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, I was just worried, now Tomorrow, get home from Inuyasha's early so we can go to my house and get dressed, I want to make sure that you get everything right, we still haven't decided what to do with your hair, I think we are going to twist it up." She said, Kagome smiled, that's my girl.

She then hunted up Inuyasha, "I'm staying the night tonight, pick me up at 7" She told him and stomped back off with Anna, and then she hunted up the posters she had to hang up for the valentine dance.

She then headed down back to the office to run slips to teachers for kids who get to leave early.

And the day went on.

She headed home after school and packed an overnight bag.

And sat on the bed to wait, she was completely nervous, she was going to ambush him.

She undressed slowly and dug through her drawers for the cutest set of panties she could find. She slipped on the black and red bra, and the matching boy-short bikini underwear, made sure she was perfectly shaved and tried to think of herself as sexy.

When he pulled up in the driveway, Sota ran out the door to greet him. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around him and hugged him for a moment, making Sota look surprised. Inuyasha carried her bag down the stairs, she kissed her mom on the cheek as she flirted with Inuyasha, pecked her grandfather and headed out. Ready to start.

They had a nice dinner with his parents.

Her mom had a funny little glint in her eye when Inuyasha rested a big palm on her shoulder.

Explaining they had 'rest' to do.

They had to walk past the front door to get to the stairs and as they approached it, it swung open a tall silver haired man slammed the door behind him.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned

"That's your brother?"

Sesshomaru took quick strides toward them patting her on the head before gliding into the back room with his father, were they heard a crash and a loud bang.

Inuyasha simply laughed under his breath and ushered them up the stairs.

"Why did he pat me on the head?"

"He was acknowledging you. I think he likes you, he actually touched you."

Kagome sat nervously on Inuyasha's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower, She took of her clothes and wrapped herself in a black robe, she sat on the bed and listened to the water cut off.

And almost drooled when he stepped out of the shower, his body glistening with shower water a towel hanging low on his hips.

He looked at her and his eyes glazed over with lust, dark gold glimmering, he walked like a hunting wolf to her, crawling on the bed till he reached her, his lips touched her with a faint beautiful softness, that sent a burning heat down her stomach she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him to her, bringing her to the bed.

He propped himself on his elbows and kissed her with a burning passion, their tongues fighting for dominance of the warm, wet space.

Her hands ran up his warm arms and strong shoulder.

She flipped him, he looked surprised for a moment.

She ran her tongue down her neck, he arched of the bed when she found that sensitive spot at his pulse point.

She left her mark on his dark skin.

Her lips trailed down his strong chest.

"Kagome, don't start the fire if your not going to put it out." He grunted out she simply looked at him.

Her she flicked his nipple, and kept going down, dark hair gathered the father she went down.

She yanked the towel away. And her jaw dropped.

He must have grown, he was huge, a perfect example of the male ananomy.

Thick and long, it made her want him deep, made her want him in a dangerous, hot way.

She hesitated over it, before licking a long hot path down his shaft, he let out a guttural moan.

Her mouth was small so instead of killing herself trying to take him all in, she put his large tip in her mouth and pushed her hand hard up and down on his shaft.

His moans were so hardy, so real it had it so hot she was tempted to just let go of him and finish herself off.

He arced of the bed, giving a strong call, her name, she recognized.

And he came.

And he came hard.

His cum was thick and creamy, a sweet yet salty taste. She took most of him in as his eyes snapped shut and he grunted beautifully until his pleasure came to a stop.

He lifted her up she yanked a tissue from the nightstand.

She wiped her mouth and he smiled at her.

He pulled her under him, "I think It's time." He said.

"What about condoms?"

"Trust me, we don't need one."

She felt him rock solid against her leg.

"How are you still hard?"

"Good genes"

His hands drove to her clothes and ripped them off.

His fingers found her sweetest spot with his strong fingers stroking her to a nice high heaven.

She felt his tip at her entrance.

"Are you ready for this?"

She nodded she had no words for this moment.

He pushed in slowly at first. And then broke her barrier, and that's when the pain came in.

It was small at first, but then in burned "Wait, wait just a moment." She said and he did, he kissed her gently.

"I don't want to hurt you baby take your time." And soon the pain was subsiding, weaving away, and the pleasure was there.

"Oh Yash, move for me"

He grunted and started up, "Tell me what you want." He ordered his voice husky, lively.

"I want you harder."

He was harder.

"Oh god, faster"

And he did.

And then the only things she could repeat was " oh god, oh god, oh god."

And there was pressure in her stomach.

"Yeah, come for me." She said.

And she did, and so did he.

"It was just as good as I thought it would be. Thank you Inuyasha." She said.

He smirked.

"It's no problem, trust me. "

And she did.

That night was one of her best, laying in Inuyasha's arms, feeling loved and open, but little did she know, trouble was just around the corner.


	19. Chapter 19: Dance

**Hey you guys chapter 19 **

**This is the climax of the story **

**I'm working on the sequal that hasn't been put up yet, I'm going to put a little quiz at the end so I can tell what you guys want to see in the sequal which is going to be called 'Big Bad Dad' if you guys can think of another name that would be fabulous. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and the help. **

**I do not own Inuyasha **

**There will be some surprises in this chapter. **

**Chapter 19: **_**Dance **_

**START**

Kagome woke up early twisted out of Inuyasha's grasp and hit the shower, she pulled on some shorts and Inuyasha's sweat shirt. He helped her carry her bag and let her take his car.

He waved at her tiredly as she drove away, kissing her promising to pick her up at night.

She drove home picked up her stuff, and drove to Anna's. Her dad dropped his mail as she pulled up in the drive way, he drooled at the car.

"Is that a Toyota FT-HS Hybrid?" He asked, Kagome shrugged.

"Is it yours?" He asked, not put off by her lack of knowledge

"It's my Fiancés car"

"Your getting married congratulations!"

"Thank you Dill." She said.

She walked into their house with permission from Dill and headed up stairs with her bag and her dress, the stairs were kind of hard considering the pain between her legs.

She knocked once on Anna's door and then walked in, Anna was sitting on the phone she hung up the moment Kagome walked in.

"Who was that.?"

"No one, Nosy." She joked, but Kagome could see the alarm in her eyes.

"What ever you say boo boo bear." She said.

Anna lightened up at that.

"Okay we have a lot to do by five o'clock, first we have to watch this movie. …. "

And they day went on normally, Anna wanted all the details from their night. And she gave them up at about 4 o' clock they started to get dressed, Anna curled Kagome's hair and put it half up half down, all beautiful, her make up was dark silver and light silver, red lip sticks.

Thigh high fishnets on her legs, black pumps on her feet and a dress on her body.

Anna was in a short gold dress, showing her tan legs and black panty hoes with gold sparkles.

"You never did tell me who your date was." Kagome said from her perch on the bed her hands texting Inuyasha rapidly.

"Naraku." Kagome stopped texting.

"He told me he didn't have a date."

"He asked me yesterday."

Kagome high-fived her. That's awesome.

Outside a black car pulled up in the drive way.

"That's my date!" Kagome jumped up smoothed her dress, and straightened her 7.50 ct ring on her finger.

That's only the engagement ring.

She hugged Anna quickly before running down the stairs with her bag.

"You have a good time!" Dill yelled from his post at the kitchen.

"Yes sir" She yelled back and trudged out the back door.

She got into the car and looked at him he looked her up and down before leaning over to kiss her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore in some very uncomfortable places. "

He laughed, "I'm sorry babe, I should have been more gentle. But I wasn't. I apologize." She giggled.

"Don't worry about it, I like this pain." She kissed his cheek as they drove the way to the school.

When they got there it looked like a romantic mad house, in kind of cheesy way. There were fake birds kissing at the entrence, she was greeted by Sango and Miroku. Who both looked fabulous, Sango grabbed her in a big hug.

"oh my gosh Kagome you look fabulous." She gushed. "You do to hunny bunny." They hugged again, Miroku kissed her on the cheek with a growl from Inuyasha.

She pat him on the chest, and they headed in meeting up with Koga and Ayame, who both looked young and in love.

And then they got to Shippo who was going Solo so Kagome made a comment about dumping Inuyasha for Shippo which got Shippo punched in the arm.

They danced a bit, And then they sat.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and raised his glass of sparkling grape juice.

"Kagome and I have an important announcement to make." He said. The table grew instantly quiet. "We decided to get married."

The table went up a big cheer, glasses crinkling, laughter ringing, All was perfect, but then it changed. The room took on a different mood when Naraku and Anna walked in together. Inuyasha's back stiffened, she rubbed it assuringly and the night went on with less enthusiasm.

It was at about 7: 00 when Naraku finally came up to the table. All the males at the table stiffened Ayame ran a hand through Koga's hair, Sango put her hand on Miroku's shoulder and rubbed gently. Kagome put a soothing hand on Shippo's thigh and held Inuyasha's hand.

"Ms. Kagome, may I have a dance?"

"That's Mrs. Kagome" Inuyasha growled out.

She looked at the men of the table and shook her head in a slow yes. She whispered to Inuyasha. "This song is almost over, I'll be right back." She kissed him on the cheek, always expecting to see him again.

And then she made the biggest mistake of her life, she let Naraku lead her to the dance floor.

He held her lightly for a moment. And then his grip tightened when they got farther from the group.

He danced with her, In a hard aching way. Holding her waist in a tight hold. "I've been watching you Kagome." He said.

His grip tightened a bit.

"What do you mean."

"I think you know what I mean, you walk around here like you own the world, because you have your precious Inuyasha, well not for long my dear. Not. ." He said.

She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but it only tightened.

"You're going to come with me and Anna right now." He said as Anna made her way over, her usually friendly gaze cold and glazed over.

Naraku had a tight grip on her arm as they blended with the crowd all the way to the back doors, they pushed them open and ran to the parking lot, dragging Kagome along with him.

They reached Naraku's escalade Anna opened the door and crawled in after kagome digging in the trunk.

"What the hell is going on?" She snapped.

Anna returned from the trunk with Rope.

"Anna this isn't funny."

"Who's joking." And a fist claimed the side of her face. She was knocked unconsciously briefly.

And when she awoke it was horrible. She was tired up in Naraku's trunk. She faught the rope out of mouth.

"What the fuck! Where are you taking me!" She shouted angrily.

"Shut up." Anna called. They stopped at someone else's house and a boy got in the car. And looked in the trunk.

"Holy shit! You got her." The boy called eagerly.

Naraku laughed.

"Brother you never cease to amaze me." Kagome starting kicking at the tail light, trying to bust it out like she saw on a movie, but the thing wouldn't move.

They drove far out of town into the country.

Where no one could find her.

She felt a choking panic build up in her when they stopped at the line of a forest, and started dragging. Anna took of her heels to walk in the mushy grass as the rain started to pour down, they came to a small tree less clearing where they dropped her on the ground.

She sat up as best she could.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. Anna laughed, an evil laugh one of which Kagome had never heard before.

"Isn't it obvious, god I was just so tired of you because you know what? You take everything for granted, I would love to have a man like Inuyasha, as a matter of fact I crushed on him forever. And you took him for granted your life is just perfect isn't it? Well not anymore." She said. The boy and Naraku started to do something that froze her down to the core.

They started to unbuckle their pants.

Her heart pumped as Anna cut the ropes and held her down.

"No, no! Anna! Anna! Damn it think about this. Don't let them do this!" They started to kneel down. Kagome fought against Anna, who had strength she didn't recognize.

Naraku started in on the fishnets, ripping a giant hole.

Her legs kicked and her mouth screamed but no one would find her.

No one.

Tears poured down her cheeks, and then she found a strength that came from inside her. When Anna leaned down to whisper crude things to her, she head butt the bitch. She clawed at Naraku's face. She felt skin and blood under her finger nails. The boy who was with Naraku grabbed her by the front of the dress, ripping it wide open, showing lot of bleeding stomach where his claws ripped into her skin.

She grabbed the boy by the face and sunk one thumb into one of his eyes, things dripped through her fingers, liquids and solids, blood and goo. He let out a dark scream as she got up, ditching the heels she headed straight into the deep forest. She could feel pursuit after her and kept running, a strength from her stomach was pumped into her muscles as she ran through thorn bushes, over needles, and hard rocks. Her feet were in bad shape, she was so busy looking behind her she didn't realize she ran straight into a small stream of water, but she kept running, even though she was shoulder deep in water, she swam. And she cold hear them in the water behind her, bullets hit the water ahead of her, she figured Anna was shooting that meant that the boys where in the water.

She swam faster, even as one of the bullets nicked her cheek.

Her hand it land and she crawled onto it, into a straight run.

She jumped over a swinging vine and right into a solid figure.

She let out a scream and prepared to fight off the bigger body when a voice spoke to her.

"Kagome calm."

It was Inuyasha and behind him stood Koga, Miroku and Shippo. Inuyasha handed her to Miroku who checked her for major Injuries, Sango appeared with a car as Anna came out of the forest, Sango launched herself at the girl, bringing her to the ground.

Naraku came in behind her. Who tired to run when Inuyasha practily flew to him, bringing him down bringing a claw to his neck, the other boy never came out.

Inuyasha raised a claw hand and delved it into Naraku's neck. Blood sprayed, a disgusting sound escaped his bleeding mouth.

And then Naraku looked at her and with a sick smile, slowly passed.

For lack of a better term, Kagome blacked out.

She remembered the car ride, Inuyasha whispering in her ear, Sango petting her. Anna crying in the backseat with a very large bitch slap scratch on her face.

And then the hospital, where her mother cried over her bed and Sota threatened to 'slap her crazy ass' his words, not hers.

And then waking up looking at Izayoi, who had a concerned eye.

She gripped Kagome up a big hug as she peeled open her tired eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" She yelled throwing her arms around her.

Inutashio walked in then, munching on a chicken bone.

He smiled and waved holding up a box, a present and then Inuyasha walked in, His golden eyes shining. He kissed her gently.

"I love you" He whispered against her mouth, Inuyasha never left her side, as it took weeks for her to be able to sit up without throwing up from the injury on her stomach.

And then late one night, about midnight, which was usually when she woke up from her nightmare about Naraku's dying eyes, an angel slipped through the door, though she was sure she had seen him before. He had long silver hair and a dark blue moon on his forehead.

He had cold gold eyes that melted at the sight of her.

He was so quiet he didn't even wake Inuyasha, who slept in the chair by the tv remote so she couldn't change the football channel.

He slipped close to her bed and kissed her forehead.

"everything's going to be okay now." And she believed him.

And after his glowing hand graced her forehead, she did feel better, he kissed her forehead again, it burned for a moment, before he slipped out of the room.

And after that, things did get better.

Much better.

She was released two days after that.

And all she could think the ride home was _Hallelujah. _

**END **

**Okay that was the final actual chapter of big bad Wolf. BUT HAVE NO FEAR, before you know it. Big bad dad will be out you just have to take this small quiz before I can post anything. **

**: ) PLEASE READ**

**Thank you too all my reviewers and don't worry, more conflict, longer chapters, and a longer story in Big Bad Dad, the reason this one was so short was just so you could get the pretty much … drift to 'Big Bad Dad' if that's even what I'm going to call it, I don't know. I might not. Give me a name, maybe I'll use it and put your name on the first chapter **

**Did I mention more Lemons in Big Bad Dad? More possessive Inuyasha? I think I did : ) **

**QUIZ: **

**1 ) What is something missing in this fic that you would like to see in the next one?**

**2) Who was your favorite in this fic?**

**3) What should their kid be named?**

**4) Should Kagome have a C- section or a Natural Birth, should Inuyasha be present?**

**5) did you even like Big Bad Wolf?**

**6) Who would you like to see more of? **

**7) Did you suspect Anna at all?**

**8) Was the Lemon okay? What could I have don't better? **

**Okay That's all thanks so much! I love all of you! See you in the epilogue and then in 'Big Bad Dad' **

**Thanks please please review. **


	20. Chapter 20: end but not really

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Epilogue**

After being released from the hospital Inuyasha continued to take care of her. Sango and Ayame became her new best friends, The wound on her stomach healed faster than she thought it would.

She had to be in more Therapy after the incident.

She was never alone anymore, someone was always with her, most of the time it was Shippo he hung around her listening to her angry rants about Inuyasha, wedding plans went on and his mom fell more in love with her everyday.

She learned Naraku had actually survived the attack, but barely. He was going to need immense physical therapy for the damage done to his neck. His voice hardly worked anymore. Served him right for underestimating her mate.

She learned they never caught the other boy ,Whose name was Wayne. the pack traced his scent as far as they could.

Anna was placed in prison. During her confession she said that it was all Naraku's plan and she had nothing to do with it, needless to say Inuyasha's father hired a wonderful lawyer named Fanton ( **A/N: You'll know him if you read Sesshomaru's story.) **

After Inuyasha turned eighteen he went through a dangerous transition, Kagome was by his side the whole time.

It lasted 4 days, as he writhed in pain, a lot of his bones broke and refixed themselves during the process, he came out of it a full werewolf. His fangs were longer, thank god he didn't lose his ears. He now rubs the fact in his packmates face every chance he gets. He's still just as adorable. And you can still tell – by his anger – that he has human blood coursing through his veins.

He was stronger and more possessive than ever before.

On that note, they decided to wait until after high-school to have their baby and their wedding. Most of the school had heard about the engagement and the incident and had extreme sympathy for Kagome but cheered them on to their path to marriage. Except the teachers who showed nothing but the upmost concern for Kagome, thinking she was making a rash decision.

With that came safe sex, ( Which Inuyasha grudgingly agreed to) After he turned to a full were-wolf Inuyasha had stronger sex cravings. So they decided to start using condoms, in which they found out that Kagome was allergic to latex, so she got back on birth control, and is still on it today.

They worked their hardest in trying to graduate a semester early from school, and their whole group achieved that, aside from Miroku (poor guy) who had to take summer school. And then got kicked out for flirting with the teacher.

As an eighteenth birthday present to his son, Inutashio passed the business onto Inuyasha. Who took it greatfully, though he is still learning much from his father, he was raised into the business. He takes his job very seriously and works a lot, he hired Miroku and Koga as his 'best men' in business and Shippo too soon after that.

And on that, they were looking for a place of their own, a simple home with three bedrooms. An office, a master and a nursery. They had no luck so far, but they worked hard every day, mostly Kagome because Inuyasha was busy with business. Which she was fine with. To a certain extent.

Kagome goes to colledge on-line and is working to be a therapist for children and teens, her eighteenth birthday has yet to come.

Kagome continues to live with her mother who has agreed to go to family therapy with the family to get over her sickness. She had been doing a lot better and is very exited to have a grandchild.

Inuyasha has yet to meet her father.

Sota, has been staying in school to someday want to be like Inuyasha, and often wants to stay at inuyasha's house with them. He adores Inuyasha, and cannot wait to be an uncle, recently he got his first kiss, and Inuyasha took him out for root beer.

So getting a new house is getting to be a bigger deal. Especially since they had taken up trying to stay with each other as much as possible, Inuyasha not wanting her to be alone. And Her not wanted to be alone. Not to mention they were trying to start a family.

So Inuyasha could take complete control of all his father's packs and not just the ones that are local.

Kagome stood as maid of honor for Sango and Miroku's wedding. Which took place over the summer and was a very funny event seeing as if Inuyasha's mom caught the flowers and Kagome shoved cake in Inuyasha's mouth.

She will do the same in Ayame and Koga's.

Koga, Miroku, and Shippo had become her pseudo brothers, taking care of her at all times, although all of them can be slightly perverted they know their boundaries. Shippo continues to be one of her favorites, though Miroku was runner up for second.

The local pack was striving under Inuyasha's tight but good control.

Life was good.

For now.

END

_**Check out Big Bad Dad – out now! **_

_**You can look under my profile if needed to find the story, don't forget to review. I will still be taking reviews and questions for big bad wolf. Thank you so much.**_

_**AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY 'BIG BAD WOLF' CREW – MY BROTHER, MY BOYFRIEND AND MY BEST FRIEND, WHO STAYED WITH ME THROUGH THIS AND EVEN TYPED THE LAST CHAPTER WHEN MY HANDS WHERE SHAKING TOO MUCH! I KNOW YOU READ MY FICS AND THIS IS FOR YOU! **_

_**Another special thanks to – Purduepup and Sammie-Wammie. **_

_**My two favorite reviewers! **_

_**I always look forward to our review. **_

'_**Big bad dad" is for you! **_

_**3 thank you so much : ) **_


End file.
